Una Oportunidad de Amar
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Un tropiezo… un encuentro casual… les dio a Serena y Darien… una oportunidad de amar
1. Chapter 1

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Una mujer de piel blanca y rubio cabello muy largo, se encontraba acostada en una cama, boca abajo con la espalda descubierta, su rostro se veía calmado, hasta satisfecho, sus ojos de un azul como un cielo soleado estaban casi cerrados, estaba dormitando un poco, la inconsciencia la iba arrastrando poco a poco al mundo de los sueños

-entonces que Serena… - hablo alguien a sus espaldas sobresaltándola un poco, un hombre alto de piel blanca, pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules, se estaba abrochando la camisa - … ¿iras conmigo al crucero?

-no lo sé Alan – respondió la chica girándose al tiempo que se cubría el pecho con la sabana y le dedicaba una sonrisa picara por el modo en que él la estaba viendo – no sé si mis padres estén de acuerdo

-vamos pequeña – se sentó a su lado y le beso el hombro de manera sensual – eres muy ingeniosa, sabrás como lograrlo – se coloco sobre ella atrapándola entre la cama y su cuerpo – nos la pasaremos increíble esas dos semanas – le quito la sabana y ataco sus senos con los labios, ganándose unos gemidos femeninos, poco a poco el deseo los fue arrastrando a su segundo encuentro sexual del día, llevaban un mes viéndose casi diario al final de la jornada laboral, por suerte no habían afectado sus fines de semana que para ella eran enteramente familiares, y a lo que su pareja no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo

-¿Cuándo es el crucero? – preguntó mientras trataba de controlar su respiración después de su sesión amorosa

-en quince días – respondió con una media sonrisa – mañana te mando la información a tu correo… será mejor que nos vayamos – se levanto de la cama desnudo para colocarse de nuevo la ropa – no quiero que llegues tarde a casa

-siempre tan considerado conmigo – comento la chica mientras hacia lo propio con sus ropas, momentos después estaban subiendo al auto de él para que la fuera a dejar a casa, al menos cerca de casa, ya que nadie sabia de la relación que sostenía con su compañero de trabajo.

XOXOXO

-buenos días – llego Serena saludando a sus compañeros de trabajo mientras se dirigía a su oficina, durante parte de la noche había pensado como poder irse al crucero con Alan, seria muy excitante hacer ese viaje con él, solos durante dos semanas, sonrió sin poder evitarlo

-¿Por qué tan contenta? – le hablo su jefa y amiga Lita una hermosa mujer alta de cabello castaño y expresivos ojos verdes, de carácter fuerte y firme pero de un gran corazón, ambas entraron a la oficina de Serena

-es que mis padres están planeando irse de vacaciones… - empezó a explicar la rubia el plan que fraguó en la noche

-¿y vas a ir con ellos? – preguntó su jefa algo contrariada

-bueno, esa es la idea, claro, si mi jefa me autoriza mis vacaciones – hizo un pequeño puchero logrando que su amiga sonriera

-eres mi mejor empleada Serena – ambas sonrieron de manera cómplice y es que desde su llegada Serena había contribuido enormemente a que el área de proyectos se estabilizara mucho – y a ti no te puedo negar nada – la rubia dio un salto de gusto pero no emitió ningún sonido -¿para cuando son y cuanto tiempo?

-es en unos quince días, y serán dos semanas – se sentó en su escritorio mientras su jefa observaba un calendario – de todos modos adelantare lo mas de trabajo que se pueda – se quedó pensando que esos quince días no vería a Alan pero que valdría la pena que se quedara a trabajar horas extras

-bien, solo no te quedes a velar en las noches – bromeo su jefa saliendo de la oficina de la rubia cerrando tras de si la puerta, mientras Serena marcaba un numero en su teléfono… tendría que hacer otros movimientos en su plan

-¿_diga?_– preguntó alguien al otro lado de la línea

-hola Amy ¿Cómo estas?

-_Serena que gusto oírte, ¿Qué me cuentas?, ¿Cómo va el trabajo?_

_-_todo bien, es increíble que estando en la misma empresa no nos hayamos visto en estos meses

-_cierto, solo cuando iniciaste nos pudimos ir a comer_

-¿porque no nos vemos hoy para comer?

_-bien te veo a las 3 en el restaurant que fuimos la otra vez_

-me parece bien, te veo mas tarde

-_ciao amiga_

Ambas colgaron, Serena se pasó el resto del día arreglando los pendientes y organizando las actividades para poder tener la oportunidad de irse al crucero sin preocupaciones y para que Lita no tuviera problemas, a media mañana le llego un mensaje de Alan _"¿vas a ir al crucero?" _era lo único que decía a lo que responde _"estoy arreglando eso, te aviso mañana en la mañana, hoy no te puedo ver…" _ya no obtuvo respuesta pero eso no le molesto, si todo saldría bien el crucero sería su mejor recompensa

XOXOXO

A las tres de la tarde se encontró con su amiga en el restaurante de comida italiana que habían visitado una vez, ambas se conocieron en la universidad y ahora gracias a Amy había entrado en la misma empresa, aunque afortunadamente donde también trabajaba Alan. Amy era diseñadora gráfica pero tomaban juntas una clase de administración… Amy era una chica muy estudiosa de pelo corto de color azul, igual que sus ojos, aunque su mirada era tímida e ingenua también era lista y analítica, además de que era muy linda

-así que quieres que te ayude con tus padres – la miró con algo de precaución

-Amy… seria bueno para Alan y para mí… creo que ya es hora de avanzar en nuestra relación – Amy conocía la historia de ambos, aunque a ella no le agradaba la situación

-Serena, sabes que a mi no me parece que eso que hay entre ustedes sea una "relación" – enfatizo la ultima palabra – no sé, es que es extraño que no lo veas los fines de semana, digo este último mes se han visto diario pero antes, eran como sus escapadas, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tiene novia?

-hay Amy como crees – dijo la rubia mientras bebía de su naranjada – mira lo de los fines de semana es porque esta con su mama y además ensaya o esta en sus tocadas con sus amigos, además quedamos en ser sinceros y siempre lo hemos sido

-¿y porque no has ido a una de sus tocadas? – preguntó algo mordaz

-sabes que no me gusta la música electrónica, además yo también tengo una vida con mi familia – se defendió, esa discusión era común entre ellas – pero bueno ¿me ayudas?

-pues… - medito un momento - ¿estas segura de esto? – La rubia solo asintió sonriendo porque estaba segura de que su amiga iba a aceptar – bien – Amy suspiro – te ayudare – la rubia iba a empezar a gritar pero su amiga le detuvo las manos – pero promete que te cuidaras amiga

-lo prometo – respondió feliz

-bueno, y exactamente ¿que tengo que hacer?

-fácil, hoy en la noche hablare con mis papás, les diré que tu me invitas, claro cada quien pagando lo suyo al crucero, si todo sale bien ese día pasas por mí a mi casa en la mañana con Richard, y dirás que él nos llevara a la bahía para que él se regrese tu carro, ahí tomaremos el crucero – sonrió picara – bueno, yo tomaré el crucero

-veo que tienes todo planeado – movió la cabeza negativamente – eres tremenda

-si, tengo planeado cada detalle de aquí a mi salida al crucero – suspiró – lo demás será una sorpresa

-"espero que no sea desagradable" – pensó con algo de tristeza su amiga, y es que para ella Alan no era de fiar, no lo conocía pero nunca le dio buena espina – bueno, ya después me dices cuando y a que hora es lo del crucero

-de acuerdo – dijo la rubia, y hablaron de temas más comunes, comieron y regresaron a la empresa, después Serena se dedico a adelantar mas cosas de su trabajo pensando en la última parte de su plan

XOXOXO

-ya llegue – grito la rubia entrando a casa por la noche

-hola hija ¿Cómo te fue? – respondió su madre saliendo de la cocina al comedor, con una canasta con pan, Ikuko una mujer hermosa su cabello era ondulado largo y de color negro azulado, para ser madre de dos hijos era hermosa y lucia jovial

-bien mamá – se acercó a las escaleras – me voy a cambiar

-si hija en cuento llegue papá te aviso para que cenemos – la rubia subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su pijama, recogió lo que había tirado y entró a su computadora, para revisar su mail y ver con calma lo que le había mandado Alan, estuvo revisando el costo, los días, a donde iría el crucero y todo para poder platicarlo con su papá – a cenar – se escucho que gritaba Ikuko desde la planta baja

-hola papá – saludo la rubia cuando bajo al comedor

-hola Serena – saludo Kenji, el padre de la familia, hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas cuadradas -¿Qué tal tu día, cielo?

-genial papá – hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un pan y esperaba a que se sentara su mamá – hoy comí con Amy – inició la última parte de su plan – me estaba platicando algo muy interesante

-¿Qué hija? – pregunto su madre con atención

-bueno, como saben ella tiene por costumbre salir de viaje

-si – comento su padre – nos dices que ha ido a lugares muy interesantes

-si, bueno la cosa es que ira en quince días a un crucero de dos semanas, pero… - hizo una pausa – al parecer su amiga con la que se iba a ir tiene unos problemas personales, y como ya esta pagado todo el viaje me estaba diciendo que si quiero ir con ella – explico con calma y tranquila, aunque por dentro se sentía nerviosa y emocionada

-pero Serena, ¿no tendrás problemas en tu trabajo?, recuerda que acabas de empezar hace poco

-si, lo sé mamá… platique un poco con Lita y ella esta previendo que la época pesada de trabajo se venga hasta el próximo mes, por lo que no tendría problema en darme esos días

Su padre lo estuvo meditando un poco – conozco a Amy y sé que es una niña muy tranquila… - miro a su esposa la cual asintió con una sonrisa – bien, pero… quiero toda la información, a donde van, cuanto tiempo… - no pudo seguir hablando porque la rubia se lanzo a su cuello para llenarlo de besos

-gracias papi, gracias – gritaba una y otra vez mientras salía disparada del comedor – iré a avisarle a Amy

-esa niña – suspiro Kenji

La rubia subió corriendo a su habitación donde lo primero que hizo fue marcarle a Alan, pero la llamada nunca entro – quizá se quedo sin batería – pues el celular solo enviaba el mensaje de apagado o fuera del área de servicio – ya le avisaré mañana – se decía mientras con base en la información que Alan le dio compro su boleto para el crucero, reservando su camarote individual, pues él no le había dicho cual seria el suyo o si irían juntos, y como había una promoción a meses sin intereses que se acababa ese día, decidió solicitar uno para ella sola, ya después vería como se organizaba

XOXOXO

Durante aproximadamente 5 días Serena estuvo tratando de encontrar a Alan para avisarle que ya había comprado su boleto y que si iría con él al crucero, pero le mandaba mensajes que no le contestaba y cuando hablaba a su celular o estaba apagado o mandaba al buzón, al sexto o séptimo día ella recibió un mensaje de Alan, pero no era lo que esperaba _"será mejor cancelar lo del viaje…se me presentó algo y quizá sea mejor que no vengas conmigo… te prometo que te lo compensaré…Alan"_

-él dice que sí irá – se decía la rubia mientras leía una y otra vez el mensaje hasta aprendérselo – así que de todos modos ya compré mi boleto y a unos días de salir no me rembolsarán mi dinero… ya pedí permiso en mi trabajo, así que… esta decidido…iré y le daré una sorpresa

Con precisión escribió el mensaje de respuesta _"no te preocupes por mi… cuídate" _ya no hubo respuesta de Alan, pero no le importó… todo saldría de acuerdo a lo que ya había planeado… la rubia pensaba que quizá a Alan le dio miedo este paso que iban a dar, pero ciertamente ahora no se iba a echar para atrás… con paciencia y todo, pero iba a hacer que Alan diera ese paso hacia adelante en su relación, y eso era una promesa…

XOXOXO

-buenos días –saludo una tímida Amy el día en que zarpaba el crucero, Amy no supo de ese extraño mensaje que Alan había enviado en días pasados, todo iba de acuerdo al plan original según ella – ¿Cómo esta señora? – le preguntó a la madre de Serena quien fue quien la recibió en la puerta, iba vestida de jeans y chamarra como si de verdad fuera a viajar con Serena

-yo muy bien Amy, gusto en verte – le dio un abrazo de bienvenida – Serena baja en un momento, pasa y siéntate por favor – le ofreció para que pasara a la sala

-gracias señora pero Richard esta en el auto – se quedó en la puerta

-pues dile que pase – ofreció animosamente

-ya llegue – dijo Serena bajando rápido las escaleras, ya iba vestida de jeans y chamarra, su bolsa de mano, y arrastraba una maleta

-bueno señora nos vamos para llegar a tiempo

-bueno – suspiro Ikuko – cuídate mucho hija - la abrazó con cariño – en cuento puedas llámanos ¿quieres? – La rubia asintió – disfruta mucho, diviértete – la abrazo de nuevo – y espero que consigas galán en este viaje – le dijo al oído haciéndola sonrojar

-cuídate mucho hija – salió a despedirla su papá dándole un fuerte abrazo

-nos…nos vemos – dijo aún cohibida por los comentarios de su madre, después de las despedidas ambas chicas salieron en el auto con Richard directo a la bahía… y a su nueva aventura

XOXOXO

-¿estas segura de esto? – le preguntó Amy mientras ayudaban a Serena a bajar su maleta

-claro que si amiga – dijo la rubia sonriendo y muy emocionada al ver el crucero en el que viajaría – todo saldrá bien – la calmó dándole un abrazo

-cuídate mucho quieres – le correspondió el abrazo, la rubia se despidió del novio de su amiga y subió emocionada por la rampa de embarque

Serena iba tan emocionada mirando todo, se sentía como Kate Winslet en Titanic, todo era tan hermoso… los pisos brillantes, la gente sonriendo, todo reluciendo de limpio y nuevo, por donde mirara era como un sueño, tan embelesada iba fantaseando y divagando que no notó que iba chocar directo con una pareja que estaba conversando

-ya quita esa cara de aburrido – decía una chica con el cabello castaño oscuro

Su acompañante un hombre alto de cabellera negra suspiro – Melisa, no se como me deje convencer por ustedes de venir – suspiro de nuevo – sabes que yo prefiero estar en lugares mas tranquilos, sin tanto ruido y estrés, y sin tanta… - la frase se quedo a la mitad pues cierta rubia lo atropellaba haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo, con maletas incluidas, haciendo un gran escándalo… la chica quedo encima de él descansando su cabeza en su pecho con los ojos cerrados mientras él inhalaba el aroma de su cabello y por un instante sintió deseos de abrazar al pequeño torbellino rubio que lo había tirado

-lo siento – decía la chica al tiempo que se trataba de levantar sin mucho éxito, no sabía de donde apoyarse pues lo único que tenia para hacerlo era el pecho de él y temía lastimarlo o hacerlo enfadar… sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron enganchados por un momento… la mirada de él, de un azul tan profundo como él mar mas bello… la mirada de ella, como el cielo en un día de sol…ella le sonrió y por un momento el quedo cautivado, pero el sonido de la gente a su alrededor le recordó porque estaba del mal humor

-por que no te fijas cabeza de chorlito – grito el hombre mientras se sentaba haciendo caer un poco a la chica

-oye – grito Serena – ya te dije que lo siento – se defendió y con trabajos se levanto sin ayuda mientras el chico se levantaba sin problema – no tienes por qué ser tan grosero

-tu deberías ser mas cuidadosa – le espeto el chico mientras acomodaba su maleta de nuevo – se giró hacia su compañera – esto es mala idea será mejor bajar antes de que zarpe esto – tomó su maleta y caminó alejándose de las mujeres

-sí… será mejor que te bajes maldito arrogante – grito la rubia con furia para luego tomar su maleta e ir en dirección contraria al pelinegro

La castaña tomo dirección hacia el pelinegro divertida por la reacción de ambos, ahora menos que nada podía dejar que su amigo se fuera, esta era una señal.

XOXOXO

Serena ya se había instalado en su camarote, un lugar de buen tamaño, no lujoso pero si con clase y estilo, una enorme cama, tocador, y un mueble para la tele y el pequeño estéreo, pero lo que la tenia fascinada era el pequeño jacuzzi que adornaba todo el baño… y perversas ideas se empezaban a formar en su cabeza, para poder usarlo con Alan… la rubia suspiro, hacia dos horas que el viaje había empezado y no había obtenido respuesta de él… no le respondía el celular ni los mensajes, temía que no hubiera venido, se puso ropa mas cómoda y decidió seguir explorando, bajo a una de las albercas techadas pero no se le antojo quedarse ahí, miro el pequeño casino que estaba un poco vacío – quizá venga en la noche – se dijo a si misma mientras continuaba su recorrido, en uno de tantos pasillos llego a la biblioteca, y le dio curiosidad ver como era por dentro así que entro – esto si que es mala suerte – en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca estaba el chico con el que había chocado, el chico de cabello negro y de hermosos ojos – pensé que te habías bajado del barco – comento sin pensarlo haciendo que los pocos que estaban en la sala la voltearan a ver, bajo la vista de manera penosa y se acercó más a él

-no tenia que perder el dinero que invertí – dijo con una sonrisa de lado haciendo que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa – no pensé volver a verte – dijo con desprecio

-ni yo – dijo con asco – pero lo dicho, esto es mala suerte

-coincido contigo cabeza de chorlito – se burlo de ella

-me llamo Serena – estaba roja de furia

-mucho gusto… yo soy Darien – le hizo una inclinación de cabeza

-pues no puedo decir lo mismo… Darien – dijo con desdén, sin decir mas se giro y salió de la biblioteca

-adiós… Serena – sonrió y se quedo largo rato pensando en la sonrisa que le dedico la rubia cuando ambos estaban en el suelo, de hecho recordaba paso a paso lo sucedido en la mañana, podía recordar el dorado de su pelo, su rostro angelical, su pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo, sin poder evitarlo suspiro… de pronto se puso serio, por chicas hermosas como ella su vida se había visto alterada, y apenas retomaba su rumbo, era mejor mantener a esa chica lejos, y si se la volvía a encontrar agredirla era lo mejor para mantenerla alejada, miro su reloj, aun era temprano, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se concentro en la lectura, después se iría a arreglar para cenar con sus amigos, y solo porque ya había quedado, pues si por él fuera no saldría de la biblioteca o de su camarote…

XOXOXO

Serena estaba algo tensa porque en todo el día no había localizado a Alan, después del encuentro con el fastidioso pelinegro se encerró un rato en su camarote, vio la tele y después salió a comer, fijándose en todos lados para no tener que encontrarse con el arrogante, ya mas noche se tomo un relajante baño de burbujas con esencia de rosas, después se puso una lencería coqueta y un vestido de coctel en color azul , ya relajada pensó en disfrutar de la noche en el casino, quizá ahí vería por fin a Alan o quizá podría responder su celular – casi lo olvido – se dijo antes de salir de su camarote, se sentó en la cama para llamar a sus padres, después de una breve conversación salió al casino

Estuvo un rato jugando en las maquinas tragamonedas e intento jugar póker, pero el nivel que tenían algunos de los jugadores era demasiado elevado para su gusto, así que se fue al bar y se pidió un whisky, el cual no era de sus bebidas acostumbradas, pero el mesero le recomendó la bebida, se la bebió poco a poco mientras observaba a todos lados, con la esperanza de ver a Alan

-oye cabeza de chorlito – dijo una voz a su espalda haciéndola tensarse – no deberías beber… si sobria atropellas a la gente… ebria serias todo un peligro – se burlo Darien

-oye Darien no seas tan grosero con la chica – dijo una voz que a Serena se le hizo muy familiar…demasiado para su gusto

-"es él" – pensó Serena sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, y olvidando todo por un momento… en cámara lenta se giro para darles la cara a los recién llegados, pero la imagen que vio no era la que esperaba, estaba Darien, con un elegante traje negro y una camisa azul cielo sin corbata, junto a él estaba la chica castaña con la que conversaba cuando lo atropello, llevaba un elegante vestido negro de coctel y estaba colgada del brazo de Alan, quien lucia un traje azul con una camisa blanca

-no le hagas caso al maleducado de Darien – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – mucho gusto soy Melisa Stevenson – se presento – y él es mi esposo Alan Stevenson – señalo al aludido el cual tenia cara de indiferencia

Serena de pronto se puso pálida… en su mente solo estaba la palabra esposo, que resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, se le seco la boca y no supo que decir

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi… la historia es de mi cabecita loca…**

**¿Qué les pareció?... como ven la sorpresa que se llevó Serena… que impresión ¿no?… y que tal Darien… molestándola como siempre… jajaja… me encanta esa interacción entre ellos**

**Bueno… nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y espero que este haya sido de su agrado… besitos**

**Ángel Negro!**


	2. Chapter 2

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Serena de pronto se puso pálida… en su mente solo estaba la palabra esposo, que resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, se le seco la boca y no supo que decir

-vamos cabeza de chorlito – se seguía burlando Darien – ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato? – se reía de ella

-con…con…permiso – dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz, saliendo tan apresuradamente del lugar que dejo su cartera en la mesa y a casi todos extrañados

-hay Darien… que tonto eres – lo regaño Melisa – mira lo que has hecho

-pero yo no hice nada – se defendió levantando las manos

-como que no hiciste nada – le dio un golpe en el brazo – ve y arregla las cosas con esa chica – dijo entregándole la cartera de la rubia - ¿verdad amor? – le pregunto a su marido

-supongo – dijo Alan levantando los hombros con indiferencia – "demonios Serena… esto no debía ser así" – pensó con molestia e irritación

Serena no se fijaba el camino que tomaba, solo salió corriendo hacia la frescura de la noche… llego a una de las barandillas donde por un instante sintió deseos de lanzarse al mar y acabar con su existencia… se sentía tan mal, el corazón le martillaba en el pecho… le zumbaban tanto los oídos que sentía que no escucharía ni el sonido de un cañón, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no podía, sentía que todo lo tenia atorado en la garganta y que se ahogaría antes de poder liberar su pena… era una tonta… Amy era lista y sabía que algo extraño pasaba…pero ella no…ella era tan tonta e ingenua… de nuevo le rompían el corazón… y ahora estaba atrapada en medio de la inmensa nada con Alan… -"su esposa" – pensó con dolor… ni siquiera se sentía capaz de gritar… después de un momento las lagrimas empezaron a salir… y a salir… y a salir… - Serena tonta – sollozó con pesar

-Serena – susurraron a su espalda… pero era una voz que no esperaba escuchar… y que curiosamente la hizo sentir un extraño alivio en su pecho

-déjame – sollozo de nuevo y se quiso morder la lengua al dejar que el dolor se reflejara tan patéticamente en su voz – quiero estar sola

-Serena – habló de nuevo mas cerca de ella… algo en la forma en que estaba la rubia le provocaba un deseo casi inevitable de abrazarla… de protegerla… quería con todo su alma abrazarla y consolarla – yo… - estiró la mano para tocarle el hombro… se detuvo un segundo… no quería molestarla o hacerla sentir peor de lo que la hizo sentir

-vete… - pidió entre sollozos – quiero estar sola

-Serena… perdóname… no quise ofenderte – no se resistió más al oír su llanto y le puso la mano en su hombro desnudo… en ese momento sintió una corriente eléctrica que pasaba de su mano y recorría todo su cuerpo… pero fue una sensación muy agradable

-no… no te preocupes – ella también sintió ese toque muy agradable… un calor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia frio porque se estremeció

-estás helada – decía al tiempo que se quitaba el saco y se lo ponía en los hombros

-gracias… pero no… - se iba a quitar el saco, aunque le resulto muy grato el calor que desprendía la prenda y que la envolvía

-por favor – la tomó de los hombros para evitar que se quitara el saco – no quise hacerte sentir mal – ella se giro y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro por un momento… él dejo las manos en sus hombros… después de un momento le acaricio la mejilla limpiando parte de sus lagrimas – te juro que no quise hacerte llorar – se veía angustiado y preocupado

-no… no – tartamudeo ella algo desubicada – yo… no debí ponerme así… - no pudo evitar sonreírle pero era una sonrisa nerviosa… su mirada la alteraba

-olvidaste tu cartera – le decía al tiempo que de su bolsa del pantalón sacaba el pequeño accesorio -¿cabe algo en esta cosa? – preguntó para aligerar el ambiente sonriendo

-"que guapo es" – no pudo evitar pensarlo aun cuando no era el momento adecuado – gracias – respondió mientras tomaba la cartera – solo traigo mi celular y la llave de mi camarote

-muy práctico – concedió con sinceridad sin soltar la cartera – entonces… - se sentía nervioso… no sabia como ni porque pero quería estar con ella… conocerla… aunque sabia que era un error… sus experiencias habían sido malas y desagradables… pero al verla, al tenerla cerca… no podía pensar en otra cosa - … me perdonas – la miro con su mejor cara de coquetería… con su sonrisa de lado y sus ojos con un brillo cautivador

Ella perdió un poco el hilo de sus ideas cuando la miró así… él movió un poco el accesorio de modo que se recupero un poco – con una condición – habló pausadamente

-dime – le dijo mientras sin darse cuenta acercaba su rostro un poco al de ella – "pídeme que te bese" – pensó mirando sus labios

-no me vuelvas a decir cabeza de chorlito – le pidió ella ajena a la forma en que la estaba mirando

-pero es de cariño – le dijo picándola… ella iba a protestar jalando la cartera pero le atrapó las manos entre las suyas – es broma – sonrió divertido – no te volveré a decir cabeza de chorlito

-gracias – sonrió ruborizándose y sin hacer intento de soltarse de sus manos… ninguno de los dos se percato de una sombra que los miraba atentamente mientras apretaba los puños para después desaparecer entre la gente

-¿me dejas invitarte una copa?

-gracias pero creo que mejor me voy a mi camarote – decía al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia el interior del barco

-¿me permites acompañarte? – pidió rápidamente no muy dispuesto a dejarla ir

-gracias – sonrió reconfortada mientras caminaban juntos al interior… caminaron en silencio… pero no era algo incomodo por lo que ambos iban a gusto – llegamos – decía al tiempo que se quitaba el saco y se lo entregaba – gracias por acompañarme Darien – abrió la puerta de su camarote y se giro para verlo irse

-gracias a ti – sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla después se alejó por el pasillo – que descanses – hablo desde su hombro sin mirar que la rubia se había quedado estática después del beso que le resulto de lo mas tierno

Una vez que regreso a la realidad entró en su camarote y prendió la luz se tiro en la cama boca abajo… que recuerdo tan agridulce tendría de esta noche… por un lado Alan… solo de pensar en él sentía deseos de llorar de nuevo y podía sentir como se estrujaba su corazón dentro de su pecho… y por otro lado Darien… que la hacia sentir de un modo extraño… sentía un calor y una paz que por un momento la hace olvidarse de todo… le hacia sentir deseos de ahogarse en esos pozos zafiros que la embrujaban… en algún momento de sus cavilaciones se fue a poner la pijama y acomodarse en su cama para dormir… pero el sueño la eludía… sus pensamientos corrieron de Alan a Darien y de Darien a Alan durante largo rato… en algún momento de la noche el sueño la fue venciendo … de entre los pliegues entre la realidad y el sueño escucho el sonido de su celular… pero se resistía con vehemencia a despertarse del todo para contestar… de algún modo sabia quien le llamaba… pero no tenia la fuerza ni el animo para responder así que dejó que la inconciencia la arrastrara a un lugar un poco mas seguro

XOXOXO

Después de dejarla en su camarote Darien se fue al suyo… que no estaba tan lejos del de la rubia… pensó en ella todo el camino… en la forma en que la había encontrado en cubierta… tan irreal que parecía un sueño… parecía como una diosa de plata bañada por la luna… por un momento temió que desaparecería si se acercaba… la observo mientras lentamente se acercaba… la vio sollozar… un ángel no debería sufrir… algo en la forma en que sollozaba le estrujo el corazón… era como si el dolor fuera tanto, tan fuerte y tan profundo que no tuviera cabida en su pequeño cuerpo… tuvo el fuerte impulso de abrazarla y llenarla de besos para borrar su dolor… el cual él mismo había provocado… aunque quizá no era para tanto… pues no lo había hecho con el fin de ofenderla, tal vez el haberlo hecho delante de sus amigos la había avergonzado… sus amigos… suspiro… no le importaba haberlos dejado solos, de todos modos ellos siempre andaban en un mundo aparte juntos… aun cuando a veces le daba la impresión de que Alan ocultaba algo… o quizá era solo que quería mucho a su amiga y quizá sentía que él no la merecía… pero eso no le importaba del todo ahora… pues sus pensamientos estaban en la pequeña rubia hermosa que lo había cautivado…

-un ángel – decía al tiempo que se preparaba para dormir… pensó que ya no podría ignorar a la rubia, quería conocerla quería empezar una amistad… si era honesto consigo mismo le gustaría mucho mas que eso… - pero es un buen principio… amigos – degustó la palabra e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que eso no se acercaba ni por asomo… esa palabra no lo llenaba ni tantito… - tendré que darle una mejor impresión – contando que tendría al menos 14 días a su favor empezó a idear un plan para hacer de este crucero una misión de conquista

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con nuevos ánimos… mismos que no sentía desde hacia mucho… era temprano por lo que se fue a la alberca a hacer un poco de natación… todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en el primer paso de su plan… una vez que hizo bastante ejercicio se fue a su camarote a bañarse y vestirse… se arregló de manera despreocupada pero sentía nervios esperando verse bien… caminó por el pasillo de los camarotes hasta el de la rubia y tocó la puerta

-despierta cabeza de chorlito – habló un poco mas fuerte de lo permitido mientras volvía a tocar la puerta – anda cabeza de chorlito… ya levántate floja – desde el interior se escuchó una queja y movimiento… sonrió divertido… casi podía imaginarla gruñendo porque la despertó

La rubia abrió de golpe la puerta algo más que disgustada – se puede saber que te pasa… maldito arrogante – lo miro con furia… que se convirtió en desconcierto al ver como la miraba… se miró a si misma… su pequeña pijama de encaje negro de dos piezas no era el atuendo apropiado para recibirlo – demonios – gritó y cerró la puerta en las narices del pelinegro mientras el seguía estupefacto por la visión… por dos segundos sintió deseos de lanzarse sobre la rubia y tomarla… de manera fuerte y apasionada… quizá ella se resistiría… pero no le importaba porque la besaría tanto y la acariciaría tanto que se terminaría rindiendo a él… después suspiro agradecido de que le cerrara la puerta o iba a cometer una locura

-Serena – toco la puerta y habló con un tono mas mesurado

-¿Qué quieres? – abrió de nuevo la puerta ahora llevaba una bata de baño lo bastante gruesa y larga como para cubrirla toda… pero aun así la imagen que había visto momentos antes se quedaría grabada en su memoria a fuego toda la vida – ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de nuevo cerrándose más la prenda como queriendo cubrirse de su mirada que la estaba poniendo nerviosa

-venia… - carraspeo – vengo a invitarte a desayunar – le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado que sabia por experiencia hacia suspirar a las féminas

-¿y para eso vienes a despertarme? – se quejó ella irritada por la extraña forma en que la miraba… se sentía nerviosa… su cercanía la ponía nerviosa… pero con esa sonrisa temió que sus huesos se derritieran – es que acaso eres tan desconsiderado como para venir a despertarme… aporrear mi puerta como si se estuviera incendiando el barco… y encima… -bufó fuertemente presa del coraje– y encima me llamas cabeza de chorlito… ¿es que acaso estas loco? ¿Esperas que vaya contigo a desayunar como si fuéramos amigos?

-yo… bueno… yo – se quedó impactado por la forma tan ruda de la rubia

-vete al diablo – grito roja de furia antes de azotarle la puerta al perplejo pelinegro… ahora que no lo veía suspiro para recuperar la calma recargo la frente sobre la puerta… en seguida se sintió mal… no tenia que descargar todo su coraje contra Darien.. Había dormido mal… se sentía tan confundida… tan tonta… tan sola… suspiró

-Serena lo siento – habló Darien al otro lado de la puerta quien tenia también la frente sobre la puerta – no quise molestarte… aunque parece que siempre lo logró – rio sin humor – solo quería que desayunáramos… quería saber si estabas bien – suspiró – yo… lamento mucho todo esto… en verdad… - suspiro de nuevo – bueno… solo… espero que estés bien… cuídate Serena – acaricio la puerta antes de girarse para irse de ahí

Serena había escuchado todo… su voz se notaba compungida y también parecía que se estaba despidiendo con sus últimas palabras… abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para ver al pelinegro caminando por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos… su corazón se estrujó – Darien – lo llamó… él se giró de inmediato y una media sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos se dibujó en sus labios… como la rubia no dijo nada más… él regreso sus pasos para quedar frente a ella – lo siento… yo no debí… bueno no debí gritarte así – le sonrió apenada y él sonrió en respuesta… sus ojos brillaron dulcemente – creo que me pongo de malas por las mañanas – se disculpó medio en broma

-es probable que mi manera de despertarte no fue la correcta – respondió sonriendo… y una imagen de él despertándola a besos le asalto la mente de improviso… seguro esa sí seria una manera más apropiada de despertarla

La rubia pensó en algo parecido… despertando por las caricias del pelinegro ambos abrazados… entrelazados… satisfechos – aunque el hecho de que me llamaras cabeza de chorlito en verdad que fue… - se quedo callada conteniendo el coraje – prometiste que no me dirías así – se quejo y no pudo evitar hacer un puchero… por muy infantil que pareciera

-yo… – sonrió divertido por su cara pero apenado porque había incumplido su palabra – sé que tienes razón en enojarte pero… - se atragantó con sus palabras… de todos modos que iba a decirle… ¿qué le encantaba llamarla así y ver su consiguiente reacción? ¿Qué le parecía adorable ver como se enojaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban en consecuencia? Quizá eso podría explicarlo en otro momento - ¿me permites invitarte a desayunar? – preguntó en tono extremadamente cortes y caballeroso

-¿me permitirías darme un baño y estar presentable? – preguntó de vuelta con el mismo tono cortes… de todos modos tenia hambre y la compañía de Darien podría resultar agradable en estos momentos de consternación… al menos con él se sentía a gusto e incapaz de pensar en los problemas que la aquejaba… bueno en realidad era solo un problema… que tenia nombre… apellido… y algo más

Hubiera querido decirle que con ese atuendo se veía más que presentable… pero probablemente con eso la haría enojar – te veo en el restaurante en ¿20 minutos?

-de acuerdo… ahí nos vemos – acordó sonriendo y entrando por completo en su camarote… le dedico otra sonrisa antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta… se apresuró a arreglarse ansiosa por poder rencontrarse con Darien… se dio un baño… se arregló lo más rápido que pudo… ahora agradecía la practica que tenia en apurarse cuando en sus años de escuela siempre se le hacia tarde para llegar a clase… salió apresurada… emocionada aun cuando su problema le rondaba en la cabeza desde la noche anterior sin darle tregua… suspiró antes de entrar al restaurante y cuando lo vio sentado cerca de una de las orillas que tenia vista la mar todo lo demás desapareció de inmediato… solo estaba él con sus hipnóticos ojos y su arrebatadora sonrisa… en cuanto ella se acercó él se puso en pie dándole la bienvenida con un educado gesto

-hola – saludo mientras le arrastraba una silla para que se sentara

-¿me tarde mucho? – preguntó temerosa de haberlo hecho esperar

-no… para nada – comento sentándose después que lo hizo ella – además valió la pena la espera – su sonrisa era coqueta… ella se ruborizó pero no dijo nada… levantó la mano hacia el mesero quien les trajo las cartas… estuvieron en un cómodo silencio mientras elegían del menú… -¿Qué tal dormiste? – preguntó en cuanto les tomaron la orden

-pues… he tenido mejores noches – suspiró recordando el motivo de su insomnio – pero creo que no estuvo mal – sonrió al pensar que también había soñado con él

-bueno pues que bueno ¿no? – Al poco llegaron sus bebidas… -y dime ¿vienes sola? – le preguntó después de darle un trago a su café… al parecer la rubia se quemó con el suyo porque casi se atraganta -¿te quemaste?

-si… un poco – mintió algo contrariada… una parte de ella quería contarle la verdad… pero sería un acto suicida contarle por que… o mas bien por quien estaba en ese crucero – y si… vengo sola

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad

-lo que pasa es que mi amiga con la que iba a venir… al final tuvo problemas personales y ya no pudo hacerlo – se sintió fatal por la mentira que estaba diciendo pero no le quedaba de otra – yo mal que bien estaba libre del trabajo y ya había comprado mi boleto así que… aquí estoy – le sonrió tímidamente

-pues brindemos entonces – levantó su vaso de juego enfatizando sus palabras

-¿y porque brindamos? – preguntó levantando su vaso

-por las oportunidades de la vida… por lo que nos depare el viaje… no sé – levantó los hombros – ¿por habernos conocido?

-¿después de que te atropellé ayer? – preguntó molestándolo

-bueno… pero yo después te hice enojar… así que estamos a mano… creo – chocó su vaso con el suyo y bebió de su jugo - salud

-no… no estamos a mano… aun me sigues diciendo cabeza de chorlito – bajó el vaso sin beber… no iba a dejarlo así por lo de su apodo… lo miro molesta… pero su sonrisa indicaba que ya no estaba tan molesta

-bien – tomó su mano entre las suyas – te voy a confesar algo… y espero que no te enojes – la rubia se quedo estática al sentir el roce de sus manos, la calidez y la descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo con ese toque – cuando te digo cabeza de chorlito y te enojas – le acaricio la mejilla y la rubia dejo de respirar – te ves tan linda… – fue acercando su rostro al de ella… ella estaba tan en shock que no hubiera reaccionado aunque hubiera querido… la iba a besar y ella no podía ni quería hacer nada para evitarlo… entre sus ensoñaciones de la noche anterior estaba la curiosidad de saber como se sentían esos labios sobre los suyos - … tan hermosa que… - justo la iba a besar cuando el camarero llego con sus órdenes rompiendo el pequeño encanto que se había formado entre ellos

-bueno – suspiró aliviada – provecho

-provecho – sonrió divertido porque casi había besado a la rubia… pero ese no seria su único intento… y al ver la reacción de ella seguiría insistiendo hasta lograr besarla

-y entonces… tu no vienes solo ¿cierto? – preguntó como de manera casual aunque sabia que quizá la respuesta no le iba a gustar no pudo evitar preguntarle

-vengo con unos amigos – dijo sin darle mucha importancia a los mencionados – pero con ellos es como si viniera solo

-¿y eso?

-bueno para empezar yo ciertamente no quería venir – comentó como si nada – sabia que ellos iban a estar en plan romántico – Serena sintió una punzada en su corazón pero no dijo nada y siguió comiendo como si nada – pero pues ellos me ofrecieron venir gratis así que… aquí me tienes

-gratis – repitió para tener algo que decir – vaya… eso es muy generoso de su parte ¿no crees?

-pues no sé que relajo hizo mi amigo con los boletos… venia en plan de trabajo… o algo así… pero de su oficina le dieron tres boletos en vez de uno… así que no me quejo

-ya veo – la rubia se quedó callada un largo rato mientras seguían comiendo… -¿y desde cuando conoces a tus amigos?

-pues a Melisa la conozco desde que éramos niños... y a su marido – había una nota de reproche al mencionar a Alan – bueno, ella lo conoció en la prepa y aunque han andado y terminado… acabó casándose con él

-no te cae bien ¿cierto? – su tono lo había dicho todo

-no sé como explicarlo… él a veces es tan extraño… tan… misterioso… y Melisa es tan buena persona… tan sincera… tan transparente que… - el modo en que mencionó a su amiga y el modo como le brillaron los ojos a Darien le hizo sentir una punzada de celos a la rubia, pero además el sentimiento de culpa que la hizo sentir miserable fue casi devastador

-tu la quieres – su voz sonó casi en un susurro y se sintió mal por dejar que se transparentara su incomodidad – hablas de ella con mucha… devoción

-debo admitir que cuando éramos mas chicos yo me enamoré de ella – el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco – pero me dijo que yo era para ella como un hermano así que – suspiró… le resultaba difícil confesar su fallido amor por su amiga pero no podía evitar ser sincero con Serena… quería que lo conociera por completo – solo es mi amiga… casi como una hermana para mí…

-que dulce – dijo con sinceridad – ojala mi hermano me tratara así – se rio – pero siendo el menor resulta ser una patada en el costado – bromeó y él rio con ella

XOXOXO

-bueno Darien y ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – preguntó Melisa durante la cena de ese día… Serena se disculpo con Darien cuando quiso llevarla a cenar con sus amigos… dado que habían pasado todo el día en la alberca que no estaba techada fingió sufrir de dolor de cabeza por insolación… él amablemente se ofreció a cenar con ella en su camarote… pero ella alego que no seria buena compañía por lo que el pelinegro tuvo que dejar de insistir… y le hizo prometer que la vería al día siguiente para ir a desayunar

-pues… - sonrió animadamente – no me puedo quejar

-veo que las cosas con la rubia van bien – ella estaba muy contenta de que su amigo encontrara a alguien con quien estar durante el crucero… y aunque había interactuado poco con la chica… le parecía que ella era lo que su amigo necesitaba

-es que no te puedo explicar lo que me hace sentir Melisa… Serena es tan dulce – le brillaron los ojos – es un sentimiento que no había sentido con nadie

-me alegro mucho Darien – sonrió complacida – creo que es una chica muy linda

-si que lo es

-anoche le decía a Alan que es tiempo de que busques una pareja… y creo que esa chica es justo la adecuada para ti – miro a su marido quien se estaba bebiendo el contenido de su whisky de un solo trago

-ahorita vengo – gruño Alan mientras depositaba con cierta rudeza el vaso en la mesa y se ponía en pie… la conversación no le estaba gustando para nada… ya de por si era una maldita mala suerte que Serena lo hubiera visto con su esposa… como para que ahora resultara que el amigo de su esposa estuviera interesado en ella… pero ella era suya… tal vez tendría que recompensarla un poco… tendría que darle mucho placer para que se mantuviera con él y lo aceptara con su pequeño detalle – maldita sea – siseo mientras salía a cubierta… si tan solo la rubia le hubiera hecho caso… iba a ser un mes sin verse pero después hubiera podido compensarla con una sesión extra ardiente en el hotel de costumbre… o tal vez podría deslindarse de su familia un fin de semana y llevar a Serena a un hotel en algún pueblito, y tenerla contenta a base de puro sexo… pero la rubia tenia que ignorar su mensaje y lanzarse al crucero… - maldito Kelvin – se quejo del chico que tenia como asistente… aunque esclavo debía ser un mejor calificativo… siendo el chico mas nuevo hacía todos los mandados de Alan… ¿en que estaba pensando cuando le pidió comprar su boleto para el crucero y también en el mismo pedido encargarle que comprara boletos para su mama y su esposa a un viaje a un spa lujoso? El idiota pidió los tres boletos para el crucero y si eso no hubiera sido malo el imbécil se los había mandado directo a su esposa… creyó que era un regalo para ella… poco faltó para que lo estrangulara… pero que podía hacer… por eso le dijo a Serena que todo se cancelaba – maldito Darien – su mamá declinó la invitación y Melisa pensando en su amigo de la infancia le sugirió invitar a Darien al crucero… alegando precisamente que ahí podría conocer a una chica que lo hiciera centrar cabeza… ¿tenia que ser esa chica justamente Serena?... estaba frustrado y enojado… llevaba hablándole y mandándole mensajes todo el día y ella no le respondía… no sabia en que camarote estaba y no podía andar buscándola de puerta en puerta a riesgo de que Melisa o Darien lo vieran…

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi… la historia es de mi cabecita loca…**

**Bueno… uno más… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… ¿qué opinan? ¿Cómo ven a Darien queriendo acercarse a Serena?**

**Muchas gracias a cada una de las personas que me siguen por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y por sus reviews para mi son muy importantes… gracias a Christydechiba, BruhE, Andy Nicolao, sonia chiva, mayilu, Vampirita17, Usako-Chiba-T, SalyLuna, naiara1254, flakis, Milenia Angels, Lady Chiba Tsukino, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Conyta Bombon, Vichita DS**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	3. Chapter 3

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

-_necesito hablar contigo… dime el número de tu camarote_ – era el mensaje que le acababa de llegar a Serena… era el mismo mensaje que le había llegado varias veces durante él día… ni que decir de las llamadas… por suerte dejó su teléfono en el camarote durante el día por lo que Darien no notó nada – si se entera de lo que pasa en realidad me va a odiar – esa era su angustia desde que durante el desayuno se dio cuenta de la amistad que lo unía a la esposa de Alan… y porque aunque lo acababa de conocer no podía soportar la idea de perder su amistad… simplemente no quería que él se alejara de su vida

Ojala pudiera mantenerse lejos de los amigos de Darien, pero era algo inevitable a menos que quisiera confesarle la verdad… pero no lo haría porque sabia que en cuanto lo hiciera perdería a Darien y eso la haría sufrir mucho… quien diría que el arrogante resultaría ser un chico lindo y caballeroso de hermosos ojos… pero de mas hermoso corazón

XOXOXO

Durante la siguiente semana Darien y Serena mantuvieron actividades que se volvieron rutina… desayunaban juntos… nadaban un rato… visitaban la biblioteca… comían tarde y se iban a cubierta a ver entrar la noche y conversar… conversaron mucho… se conocieron o al menos Darien la dejo conocerlo completamente… ella tenia sus reservas

-después de lo de Melisa creí haberme enamorado de una chica de la universidad… en realidad yo la amaba – había comentado una noche mientras miraba el mar – incluso le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo – la rubia le acaricio la mano cuando se quedó callado – pero ella tenia tiempo que me engañaba con un compañero suyo de clase… después de eso no he querido entablar relación con alguna chica… solo salgo con alguna chica a un bar… pero nadie ha desenterrado mi corazón "hasta que te conocí" – pensó lo último mientras la miraba intensamente

-yo me enamoré hace tiempo – confeso ella otra mañana mientras tomaban el sol en la alberca – él me decía que me quería para ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos – sonrió con amargura – de pronto empezó a cambiar… no sé si había continuado con su antigua novia aun estando conmigo, o regreso con ella después… la cosa es que volvió con ella y a mi solo me dejo olvidada – suspiro frustrada – lo cierto es que nunca lo entendí un día decía amarme con locura y al otro era como si no existiera… después de llorar y sufrir un rato… me di cuenta que me hizo un favor… no iba a aguantar a un hombre que le mentía aún a su propia madre… porque con el tiempo me di cuenta que era un mentiroso de lo peor

-¿y ya no te volviste a enamorar? – preguntó curioso

-conocí a alguien con quien… me involucre… una parte de mí se fue enamorando de él pero… - suspiro – al final resulto no ser lo que yo creía… me dolió pero… creo que lo he superado bastante bien "gracias a ti" – pensó reconociendo que todo esto resultaba muy fácil teniéndolo cerca

Durante esta rutina ella evitó su celular como la peste… solo lo usaba para llamar a sus padres de vez en cuando pero el resto del tiempo estaba apagado… no respondió un mensaje de Amy porque le daba vergüenza con su amiga admitir que ella tenia razón… al menos esa clase de conversaciones las dejaría para su regreso y tampoco respondió los interminables mensajes de Alan que le pedían que se vieran en algún rincón del barco, o que le diera los datos del camarote para ir a buscarla… afortunadamente casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba con Darien… eso lo mantenía alejado de ella y agradecía de manera silenciosa que él la mantenía apartada de sus amigos, agradecía que él solo quisiera mantenerla para él

Otra de las cosas interesantes que pudo ver durante sus rutinas era el cuerpo de Darien… en definitiva era el cuerpo de un adonis… un verdadero Dios griego… no porque pensara que eso era importante pero debía admitir que además del hermoso carácter que había descubierto de él también había descubierto un hermoso cuerpo… una pequeña parte de ella se preguntaba que se sentiría estar entre sus brazos mientras la llenaba de besos y caricias… esa parte inquieta que también se preguntaba que se sentiría tenerlo dentro de ella… llenándola… haciéndola vibrar

Darien pensaba algo parecido… deseaba abrazarla y llenarla de besos… oír sus suaves gemidos mientras se entregaban a la pasión… era tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera… no solo tenia un hermoso rostro… también tenia un cuerpo increíble… delgada pero con las curvas perfectas… a veces mientras la observaba le picaban las manos por tocarla… por recorrer su piel… le cosquilleaban los labios por besarla

XOXOXO

-¿Por qué estas conmigo? – expresó en voz alta una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía días… ambos estaban sentados desayunando

-¿te molesta? – preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido

-claro que no – sonrió ante su mirada – solo me preguntaba porque viniendo con tus… amigos – se forzó a decir la palabra con naturalidad – no estas con ellos disfrutando tus vacaciones

-¿es que no te has dado cuenta? – le dedico su mejor sonrisa coqueta… esta pregunta era el pie para la acción que tanto deseaba -¿es que acaso no es obvio? – le acaricio la mejilla y la sintió vibrar

-no soy… - se sentía tan nerviosa – tan buena para… interpretar señales – estaba atrapada en la penetrante mirada zafiro

-bien – él acerco su rostro poco a poco – entonces tendré que ser más directo – la mano que acariciaba su mejilla viajó a su cuello acercándola a él – me gustas mucho Serena… cabeza de chorlito – bromeo con el apodo… pero su mirada era demasiado sincera para ofenderse por el comentario

-¿me… estas tomando… el pelo? – preguntó más por decir algo que porque dudara de él

-no – fue todo lo que dijo… acorto la distancia entre ambos y la besó dulcemente… por un segundo dudo que hacer… pero el beso se sentía tan bien que se dejo llevar… lentamente levanto la mano para acariciar su rostro… movió esa mano para acariciar su cabello… el beso aunque lento era muy apasionado… algo en su corazón se movió… es como si hubiera encontrado algo que no sabia que le hacia falta… como si estuviera completa… - eres como un ángel – susurró sobre sus labios para dejar un camino de besos por su mandíbula… eran besos suaves… sutiles – un ángel muy hermoso – Serena se sintió mal… ¿Qué pasaría si Darien se enteraba de lo de Alan?

-Darien… yo – suspiro… quería apartarlo… confesarle la verdad… pero sabia que al hacerlo él la odiaría… la despreciaría… y no quería perderlo – esto no esta bien – susurró

-¿es que acaso no sientes los mismo que yo? – la besó de nuevo con más intensidad aun con la mano en su cuello… terminó el beso pero no la soltó… colocó su frente en la de ella - ¿no sientes nada por mi? – tenia la voz entrecortada y había angustia en su tono

-tu me gustas mucho Darien – le acaricio la mejilla aun manteniendo la misma posición – en verdad me gustas mucho… pero…

Darien levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos… ella perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al mirar sus hermosos ojos -¿pero? – hizo un sutil puchero

-Darien… no lo sé – se levanto – yo… no creo que esté lista – temblaba de nervios

-Serena – también se levantó y le puso las manos en los hombros – yo solo quiero una oportunidad… - la abrazó – dame una oportunidad – susurró en su oído

Serena colocó las manos sobre su pecho… podía sentir el corazón de Darien latiendo desbocado… igual que el suyo… casi podía decir que estaban sincronizados – me siento tan bien a tu lado – lo miro…

-entonces ¿eso es un sí? – Sonrió coqueto – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿entonces? – se puso serio

-es solo que quiero ir lento – no podía negar que le encantaba la idea de tener una relación con Darien, pero no se sentía lista, además de que no había sido sincera con él después de todo

-solo quiero una oportunidad de conquistarte – la atrapo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente para ir bajando la intensidad del beso poco a poco… ella no dijo nada… pero lo abrazo del cuello y se rindió al beso… para ambos esa era su única aceptación… los murmullos a su alrededor rompieron la burbuja en que de pronto se encontraban – salgamos de aquí ¿quieres? – ella asintió dejándose arrastrar… tenia miedo… no a Darien sino a lastimarlo… no quería que se enterara de la verdad…

Caminaron un rato por cubierta… iban en silencio… cada uno en sus pensamientos… Darien le tomó la mano y ella no lo rechazó… se sentía tan bien aunque su mano era grande podía sentir la dulzura con la que la tomaba… en algún momento la jalo para atraparla en sus brazos y besarla… era un beso tierno – gracias – dijo sobre sus labios – gracias por esta oportunidad que me has dado – la tenia abrazada… le acaricio el cabello

-gracias por querer estar conmigo – le acaricio la mejilla y luego se levanto un poco buscando sus labios… lo besó suavemente… lo había pensado durante su silencioso paseo Darien era maravilloso… era un hombre sincero y cariñoso, él merecía esa oportunidad… y ella también se merecía la oportunidad… ella merecía amar… ser amada… ser feliz y algo en su corazón le decía que Darien era el indicado… lo comparo con el sentimiento que tenia por Alan… ella creyó que era amor… pero al estar con Darien supo que era solo lujuria… algo de orgullo… algo a lo que aferrarse cuando te sientes sola… pero nada más… con Darien se siente completa… feliz… sí… él valía la pena… solo iba a dejar algo pendiente… algo que arreglar al final del crucero… podía hacerlo ahí pero no quería un confrontación… no quería arriesgarse a que eso se saliera de control… pero al final tendría que poner en su lugar a Alan

-¿en que piensas? – preguntó al ver que estaba muy callada ente sus brazos

-me acordé del día que nos conocimos – mintió a medias

-el día que me atropellaste – se burlo de ella

-yo no te atropelle… nos tropezamos – se defendió mientras también recordaba de lo que se enteró ese día

-claro que me atropellaste cabeza de chorlito – la abrazó más fuerte cuando la sintió removerse – pero agradezco que lo hicieras – le besó la mejilla haciéndola reír… colocó su nariz en el hueco de su cuello haciéndole cosquillas – hueles muy bien – le besó el cuello y el hombro – tu piel es muy suave – seguía haciéndole cosquillas

-basta Darien – se reía ella por las caricias… se reía de nervios aunque si le hacia cosquillas… la estaba poniendo nerviosa – me estas haciendo cosquillas – le mordió la oreja haciéndolo gruñir y logrando que la soltara – atrápame – grito antes de salir corriendo hacia la alberca…

-ya veras cabeza de chorlito – grito tras ella mientras la correteaba – te atrape – la sujeto de la cintura cuando iban llegando a la orilla de la alberca… le siguió haciendo cosquillas en el cuello… ella se removía tanto entre sus brazos que al final acabaron los dos cayendo a la alberca… se estaban riendo los dos cuando salieron a la superficie… él tocaba sin problemas el fondo de la alberca pero le llegaba el agua hasta los hombros por lo que abrazó a Serena de la cintura y la pego a su pecho para que quedaran a la misma altura… se miraron el uno al otro con una chispa divertida en sus miradas

-lo siento – habló un hombre desde afuera de la alberca – pero no pueden estar en la alberca con ropa inapropiada… - comentó con irritación

Ambos salieron riendo divertidos Darien la ayudo a salir – creo que iré a cambiarme – comentó Serena aun sonriendo

-creo que yo también – se encaminaron a los camarotes… a mitad de camino Darien le dio un apasionado beso que los dejo mareados… quería estar con ella… tomar un baño juntos y hacerle el amor… pero por mucho que lo deseara no podía… no tan pronto… tendría que ir paso a paso… poco a poco… al menos ya le había dado la oportunidad que necesitaba… y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudieran estar juntos… aunque no le importaría esperar hasta casarse con ella

-¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó al verlo tenso o eso le pareció

-nada… solo que ya me dio frio – fingió un estremecimiento - ¿tu no tienes frio? – le preguntó a la par que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros mientras seguían caminando

-la verdad estoy muy a gusto – caminaron en silencio de nuevo ella le rodeo la cintura con su brazo - ¿te veo al rato? – le pregunto cuando la dejo a la puerta de su camarote

-si – le acaricio la mejilla – vengo por ti mas tarde – le dio un suave beso y se alejó mientras ella entraba… tenia tantas ganas de hacerle el amor… su mente volvió a la idea de casarse con ella… su pecho se hincho imaginando a Serena vestida de blanco… caminando hacia él en el altar… después Serena cocinando con él el desayuno… llevando a su hijo en su vientre… después llevándolo en brazos… un pequeño niño igualito a su madre… rubio y de ojos azules como una mañana soleada… esa idea lo hacia tan feliz

XOXOXO

Los siguientes días fueron mágicos para ambos cada que se veían se besaban y abrazaban estaban mas unidos… aunque ciertamente Darien había sido muy cuidadoso con ella… Serena quería ir lento como expresó desde el principio y él se conformaba con que lo dejara estar con ella… aunque no podían evitar la química que se desataba entre ellos… la atracción física que los unía más y mas

-suena interesante lo de la cena de beneficencia ¿no crees? – comento Serena mientras caminaban a su camarote

-muy interesante – comentó Darien mientras le tomaba la mano – y si voy contigo será mucho más interesante – le besó los dedos

-¿pasas por mi a las 8? – le preguntó mientras abría la puerta… se giro para verlo

Darien la miró intensamente la rodeo con los brazos y devoró sus labios con pasión… ella se colgó de su cuello acortando la distancia entre ellos… le correspondió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo… le acariciaba la espalda mientras poco a poco la empujaba dentro del camarote… ella le acariciaba el cuello y el cabello… el beso era demandante… sediento… cuando estuvieron dentro cerro la puerta de una patada… pero ni el sonido los distrajo… la luz del baño estaba encendida por lo que solo se veía el cuarto tenuemente… ambos jadearon al cortar el beso… pero los labios de Darien bajaron por su cuello – eres tan hermosa – susurro sobre la piel de su cuello – tan dulce – la siguió empujando hasta el borde de la cama… luego cayeron en ella… pero en ningún momento lastimo a Serena – me vuelves loco – le acaricio la pierna… fue subiendo por su costado hasta que le acaricio ligeramente el seno

-Darien… espera – susurro entrecortadamente mientras le empujaba un poco el hombro – por favor – pidió al ver que no se detenía

-Serena… lo siento – se enderezo para mirarla a los ojos – perdóname – suplicó besando su mejilla – es solo que me vuelves loco – le beso la otra mejilla

-esto no esta bien – se estremeció tratando de controlar sus emociones… quería continuar… quería que él continuara… pero aun no estaba lista… quería estar con él hasta que todo en su vida estuviera en orden

-tienes razón – se sentó en la cama y la ayudó a sentarte – sabes que no quiero presionarte… quiero que estés segura – le tomó las manos entre las suyas – perdóname – le beso primero una mano y luego la otra

Él era tan bueno… tan caballero – sabes que te perdono – le acaricio la mejilla… otro en su lugar se hubiera enojado por el rechazo… Alan lo hubiera hecho… Alan… pensar en él la hizo sentir mareada… eran tan diferentes… Alan era sombra… oscuridad… Darien era luz… calor… se moría de ganas por saber como sería estar con él… era probable que fuera una experiencia extraordinaria… estaba segura que la haría tocar el cielo… las estrellas y toda la galaxia… serían uno… con esto en mente se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y le devoro la boca… no lo medito mucho… solo quería sentirlo… comprobar esa teoría… estaba segura que Darien era mejor amante… le acaricio el cuello con las manos para luego bajarlas a su camisa y desabrocharla… le acaricio la piel de su pecho

-Serena – gimió abrazándola – mi dulce ángel – ella empezó a mover la cadera logrando fricción entre ellos… gimió mas fuerte pero le sujeto las caderas para que se quedara quieta – esto no esta bien – se forzó a decirlo cortando el beso

-pero Darien – se lanzó a besarle el cuello mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa

-Serena – gimió mientras la abrazaba evitando que se moviera – aún no es tiempo – susurro en su oído – no sabes cuánto deseo hacer el amor contigo – su voz era agonía pura – pero no quiero que sea algo precipitado… - la enderezo aun en sus brazos para mirarla – quiero que la primera vez que estemos juntos sea maravilloso

-oh Darien tu eres maravilloso – lo abrazo sollozando

-pero tú eres un ángel que merece lo mejor – correspondió al abrazo consolándola

-gracias – lo besó dulcemente

-debo irme a cambiar – ella se levantó para dejarlo levantarse… él no la soltó de la mano y también se levantó… caminaron a la puerta – paso por ti a las 8 – le dijo antes de besarla

-te estaré esperando – lo despido y luego cerró la puerta… recargo la espalda en la puerta y suspiro… él simplemente era maravilloso

XOXOXO

-wow… luces hermosa – le dijo en cuanto salió por la puerta del camarote… llevaba un vestido negro entallado largo hasta la rodilla, tacones altos con la aguja de pequeños brillantes… su cabello iba recogido en un chongo alto con algunos mechones sueltos

-gracias – se sonrojó por las miradas tan penetrantes que le dedicaba y por lo guapo que lucia – tu también luces muy bien – llevaba un pantalón gris con una camisa azul zafiro que hacia que sus ojos brillaran más

-voy a ser la envidia de todo el lugar – besó su mano galantemente para después besar sus labios de manera tierna – ¿nos vamos? – le tendió el brazo… ella no contesto pero tomó su brazo y salieron a cubierta… caminaron en silencio… varias personas los miraban a pasar – estas causando sensación – le dijo divertido

-creo que somos los dos – llegaron al gran salón el cual estaba adornado de blanco y plata la decoración era exquisita y muy lujosa – esto es muy hermoso – estaba sorprendida por tanto lujo

Darien se detuvo y la rodeo con sus brazos – no tanto como tu – la besó suavemente mientras ella se dejaba arrastrar por el beso

-que lindos – comentó una voz femenina a sus espaldas… ambos la reconocieron y cortaron el beso de improviso… se giraron para mirar a quien había hablado

-Melisa – se quejo Darien – que inoportuna eres amiga – bromeo con ella

-yo no tengo la culpa que se vean lindos – se defendió la aludida haciendo un puchero… Darien se rio y Serena solo le sonrió tímidamente - ¿te acuerdas de mi? – le preguntó a Serena extendiendo la mano derecha

-Melisa ¿cierto? –Correspondió el saludo mientras la otra asentía – mucho gusto en verte de nuevo

-el gusto es mío Serena – sonrío alegremente – veo que las cosas van bien entre ustedes – Darien y Serena se sonrojaron mientras Melisa se reía de sus caras – me da mucho gusto amigo… Serena – le tomó las dos manos – Darien es un hombre maravilloso… merece ser feliz – habló con mucho sentimiento

-lo sé – dijo Serena muy sinceramente sonriendo –me gustaría mucho hacerlo feliz – y lo dijo en serio… Darien le rodeo la cintura con los brazos desde atrás y le beso el cuello haciéndola temblar

-¿y donde esta tu marido? – preguntó mientras besaba la oreja de la rubia quien se estremeció y no por la caricia

-aquí esta su marido – habló Alan desde sus espaldas… su tono de voz era de molestia por la escena que había visto desde que se acercó… rodeo los hombros de su esposa y miro por un segundo a la rubia – veo que no pierdes el tiempo Darien… ahora entiendo porque te desapareciste todos estos días – su broma era acida… al menos a los oídos de Serena

-si recuerdas a mi marido ¿verdad Serena? –le pregunto a la rubia – ella es la novia de Darien – le explicó a su marido

-encantado de volver a verte Serena – le dijo Alan y había algo en su tono que no le gustó a la rubia – veo que vas rápido Darien – se burló

-es que no puedo perder a un ángel como ella – Darien la estrechó más entre sus brazos y Serena rodeo sus brazos con los suyos

Buscaron una mesa y se sentaron… la conversación era casi entre Melisa, Serena y Darien… Alan apenas si comentaba algo y casi siempre eran monosílabos… lo que más hacia era beber mas que el resto… Darien no perdía oportunidad de acariciar y besar a Serena, ella poco a poco se iba relajando ante sus atenciones… pero las constantes miradas furtivas que le lanzaba Alan la tenían nerviosa y tensa

-¿bailamos? – comentó Darien mientras sonaba una canción

-claro – respondió la rubia… se alejaron a la pista mientras podía sentir una penetrante mirada a su espalda

Oh this is the night  
its a beautiful night  
and we call it Bella Notte  
look at the skies  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely Bella Notte

-¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó Darien mientras empezaban a bailar la estrecho fuertemente – te ves como tensa… preocupada

-no es nada… mintió – solo me siento apenada con tus amigos

-¿apenada? ¿Por qué? – estaba extrañado… ella guardo silencio un momento mientras miraba a la mesa de Alan – ¿es por lo que te dije cuando se presentaron contigo?

Side by side  
with your loved one  
you'll find enchantment here  
the night will weave its magic spell  
when the one you love is near

-no es eso… solo que no sé… supongo que estoy nerviosa… son parte de tu vida – que más podía decir… no podía explicarle lo que había pasado con Alan… Darien le platico que llevaban casados cerca de cinco años… lo que significaba que todo el tiempo había sido su amante

Oh, this is the night…

-no te preocupes – le acarició la mejilla – tú te das a querer muy fácilmente… ellos te adoraran – ella le sonrió más de fuerza que de ganas… no quería arruinar su velada con Darien… debía de estar entusiasta y desear que todo saliera perfecto… era mejor ignorar a Alan… se dejó llevar por la música… se dejó arrastrar por el calor de Darien… no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor solo estaban ellos dos… y nada más debía importar… le sonrió sinceramente y lo beso… dejaron de bailar pero era como si flotaran en una nube…

Regresaron a la mesa después de que escucharon murmullos a su alrededor… había acabado la música y todos los miraban divertidos… ambos se sonrojaron

-¿y tu marido? – preguntó Darien en cuanto regresaron

-creo que fue al baño – dijo con algo de molestia

-¿se pelearon?

-pues no Darien pero… - suspiro frustrada – ha estado muy raro toda la noche… de hecho ha estado muy raro durante todo el viaje

Serena que estaba bebiendo de su copa en ese momento no pudo evitar ahogarse un poco con la bebida por lo que empezó a toser… apenada por empezar un escándalo se levantó – disculpen – dijo con un poco de esfuerzo – iré a tomar un poco de aire

-¿quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto Darien poniéndose de pie

-no te preocupes – dijo entre la tos – no dejes sola a Melisa – les sonrió y salió a cubierta… el aire de la noche era frio y se estremeció… después de un rato pudo controlar su tos… iba a volver cuando al girarse se encontró de frente con alguien que hubiera deseado no ver y menos a solas – Alan – dijo en un susurro ahogado

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi… la historia es de mi cabecita loca…**

**Chicas solo de rápido les dejo un pequeño regalito de San Valentín… que tengan un excelente día y nos seguimos leyendo… gracias por sus reviews y alertas y favoritos… me emociona mucho saber que les gusta lo que escribo…**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	4. Chapter 4

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

-¿quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto Darien poniéndose de pie

-no te preocupes – dijo entre la tos – no dejes sola a Melisa – les sonrió y salió a cubierta… el aire de la noche era frio y se estremeció… después de un rato pudo controlar su tos… iba a volver cuando al girarse se encontró de frente con alguien que hubiera deseado no ver y menos a solas – Alan – dijo en un susurro ahogado

-veo que al fin decides estar sola – le dijo mientras intentaba tomarla de los brazos… la rubia solo atinó a hacerse hacia atrás a la barandilla al menos se movió lo suficiente para que no la tocara

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó molesta

-¿Qué que quiero? – su tono era molesto y con un toque de embriaguez – quiero hablar contigo… que no te lo he dejado claro con mis mensajes – oscilaba su peso de un pie a otro como si buscara el momento de lanzarse sobre la rubia o como si su equilibrio fuera precario… ella no sabia si avanzar y rodearlo o quedarse donde estaba

-no tenemos nada de que hablar Alan – no quería gritar para causar un escandalo… no había gente muy cerca pero si levantaba la voz podría llamar la atención de los demás – aunque quizá sea mejor dejarlo claro de una vez – se plantó en toda su estatura y alzó la barbilla – no quiero que me busques… no quiero que me llames… tu y yo no somos nada… entiendes… nada – la ultima parte la dijo un poco mas fuerte de lo que quería pero no pudo evitarlo

-vamos Serena no digas tonterías – cambio su tono a uno mas meloso aun se movía indeciso – no tenemos por qué arruinar algo tan bueno por una tontería – no necesitaba ser genio para saber que la actitud de la rubia se debía a su esposa

-¿te parece una tontería el estar casado? – pregunto ofendida… apretó los puños – ¿te parece una tontería el que me hallas engañado?

-vamos amor – intento abrazarla de nuevo

-no me digas amor – grito empujando su pecho para que no la tocara – no soy tu amor y no soy nada tuyo… solo fui una tonta que no vio la verdad

XOXOXO

-eres feliz ¿no es cierto? – le pregunto Melisa a Darien quien no perdió de vista la puerta desde que había salido Serena

-mucho – respondió suspirando – la amo Melisa – miró a su amiga a los ojos para luego concentrarse de nuevo en la puerta

-eso es maravilloso – tomó su mano entre las suyas – me da tanto gusto por ti… y se ve que Serena es una chica muy linda

-si… lo es

-ya se lo dijiste – Darien negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

-ella me ha dado una oportunidad hace unos días Melisa – empezó a explicar dejando de ver la puerta para concentrarse en su amiga – pero me ha pedido que vayamos lento – Melisa asintió con entendimiento – no quiero presionarla ni asustarla… ella también ha sufrido por amor y creo que ella merece mi paciencia

-eres muy romántico Darien – sonrió divertida

-lo sé – se rio divertido y apenado – pero es lo que provoca esa cabeza de chorlito – ambos rieron – y hablando de mi cabeza de chorlito creo que ya se tardo mucho

-no seas tan aprensivo Darien – lo amonestó – anda – le palmeo las manos que aun tenia entre las suyas – ve por tu cabeza de chorlito – Darien salió rápidamente… el pasillo llevaba por un solo camino a cubierta… ahí debía estar… la cubierta estaba vacía excepto por una pareja que se notaba que estaba discutiendo

-es que no me extrañas – decía el hombre que estaba dándole la espalda a Darien… la mujer estaba frente al hombre por lo que Darien no podía verla

-no digas tonterías – dijo la mujer y la voz le resulto demasiado familiar… y si se ponía a meditar un poco la voz del hombre también le resultaba familiar

-entonces estas muy bien con él ¿verdad? – apretó los puños molesto

-sí – dijo con energía – lo cierto es que estoy muy contenta con él

-por favor Serena – el pelinegro se tenso al oír el nombre de su rubio tormento a pesar de que había reconocido su voz… no entendía que pasaba ahí… una parte quería ir hacia adelante y confrontarlos… pero otra le decía que esperara… y escuchara – no me vas a decir que disfrutas mas con él – se burlo ácidamente… en ese momento la rubia cometió el error de avanzar para alejarse de él… Alan aprovecho y la tomó en sus brazos – no me digas que te hace gozar como gozas conmigo – trató de besarle el cuello mientras ella se retorcía en sus brazos

Darien se quedo helado por este último comentario… su cerebro no lo podía procesar… ¿Alan y Serena se entendían?

-suéltame puerco – trató de zafarse de su agarre pero era imposible… no podía soltarse e impedir que le besara el cuello al mismo tiempo… se sentía desesperada… sofocada por su cercanía y el hedor de la bebida – como te atreves a preguntarme eso… como te atreves – se estaba desesperando

-que no te das cuenta que estoy celoso – dijo con fingido sufrimiento… - que no ves que me estoy muriendo de rabia al verte con él… - sin darle tiempo a decir nada la besó… de un modo violento… la rubia jadeo por la sorpresa y el asco… sabia a coñac y sintió nauseas

-como puedes… - dijo jadeando cuando se pudo librar de su ataque… pero no pudo soltarse de sus brazos – con que cara me reclamas cuando tú tienes una esposa – grito furiosa

A Darien le pareció que había una nota de celos en su voz y eso lo hizo sentir que se abría el piso a sus pies… o tal vez era el deseo de que el piso se abriera y lo tragara lo que lo hizo sentirse mareado

-vamos Serena… quizá sea mi esposa… pero… tengo mucho problemas con ella… no la soporto – se quejo con asco

-francamente no me importa – seguía forcejeando por soltarse – eres un imbécil… un maldito hipócrita que me cree estúpida – le dio pisotón con su tacón logrando que la soltara… ella se encamino de nuevo al salón pero él la sujeto del brazo lastimándola y la hizo girar… ella jadeo de dolor

-maldita zorra – le dio una cachetada que la hizo tambalear…

-déjala – grito Darien apareciendo frente a ellos… tal vez quisiera morirse por la desilusión… pero no iba a permitir que golpearan a una mujer y menos a Serena - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Darien – apenas si pudo hablar… se puso blanca del susto y temió desmayarse

-pregunte que pasa aquí – se acercó más a ellos pero no tocó a Serena como ella esperaba… eso le indicaba que había escuchado su conversación

-no te metas en esto Darien… aquí nadie te necesita – quiso tomar a Serena pero ella se alejó – esto es entre Serena y yo – sonrió con picardía – ella y yo tenemos mucho que… hablar

-Darien por favor sácame de aquí – le suplicó intentando acercarse a él… pero él se alejo un poco

-te ves molesto Darien – se burlo Alan… - veo que te has dado cuenta de mi relación con Serena

-cállate Alan no seas mentiroso – le grito queriéndolo golpear

-no voy a callarme Serena… Darien debe saber que tu y yo hemos mantenido un relación – sonrió como el gato que se va a comer al canario – no tengo que explicarte la naturaleza de esa relación ¿cierto?

-cállate Alan – grito de nuevo Serena sollozando de frustración

-como te atreves – Darien tomó a Alan de la camisa y lo zarandeo – como te atreves a hacerle esto a tu esposa

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones – Alan lo tomó de la camisa también… había mucha tensión entre ellos

-Darien… Alan… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Melisa desde atrás… ella no había oído la discusión pero los vio jaloneándose y se puso nerviosa - ¿Qué les pasa? – instintivamente se llevo la mano a su vientre… ese detalle no paso desapercibido para Serena… ahora entendía porque no había bebido alcohol durante la velada y deseo que la tierra o el mar se la tragara… Melisa estaba embarazada - ¿Darien? – miró a su amigo el cual soltó a Alan de inmediato empujándolo

-tranquila Mel – habló Darien nervioso… no podía decirle la verdad de su pelea – creo que Alan esta un poco tomado y yo… - empezó a justificarse – le reclamaba que estuviera en ese estado

-el no cree que sea un comportamiento apropiado – continuo Alan con la mentira

-¿Serena estas bien? – le pregunto Melisa mirando a la rubia la cual estaba a punto del colapso

-si – dijo débilmente

-Darien llévate a Serena… esta a punto de desmayarse – observo lo obvio… Darien no quería ni ver a la rubia pero la miro… y la vio tan frágil que no pudo dejarla así… la encaminó dentro sin mirar atrás… solo la empujaba ligeramente de la espalda… ella camino en silencio… mordiéndose el labio para no llorar

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del camarote de Serena Darien se giro para irse… en ese momento Serena quiso morirse… sabía que lo había perdido… sabia que después de esto no lo vería más… era un dolor tan profundo en su corazón que de pronto todo se puso oscuro a su alrededor y no supo nada mas…

Darien la acompañó porque no podía dejarla arriba tan desvalida… pero no quería ni hablar con ella así que se giro para ir a su camarote… solo dio unos pasos cuando oyó el ruido de un cuerpo desplomado… no pudo evitar girarse… -Serena – gritó… la rubia estaba en el suelo inconsciente… se asusto demasiado y corrió a atenderla… estaba tan pálida y sudaba frio… no podía dejarla así… tomó la llave y abrió la puerta… luego la tomó en brazos… se veía tan frágil… tan desvalida… entró al camarote y la dejó en la cama… le desamarró el chongo del pelo… la observó bien… no podía dejarla así… no podía dejarla sola… con cuidado le quitó el vestido y un poco de su rabia regresó… no quería imaginar que Alan hubiera acariciado y besado su cuerpo… pero se veía tan débil… le puso su camisón sin quitarle la ropa interior y la cubrió con las sabanas… quería irse de ahí y dejarla… pero sabia que no podía… solo de pensarlo se sentía fatal… se sentó al otro lado de la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y esperó…

Serena estaba regresando de la inconsciencia… aun estaba oscuro porque tenia los ojos cerrados… no sabia donde estaba ni que pasaba… lo único que tenia claro en su mente es que Darien la había dejado… que lo había perdido

-Darien… Darien – empezó a llorar inconsolablemente – Darien

-aquí estoy – susurró cerca de su oído

-Darien – se giró buscando la voz y tanteando en la oscuridad del cuarto… había abierto los ojos pero no se veía mucho… a lo lejos solo se veía la luz que supuso era del baño – Darien – tocó su camisa y se aferró a ella temiendo que fuera una alucinación

-aquí estoy – le tomó la mano para que le soltara la camisa pero la sintió tan fría que sin proponérselo la estrecho

-no te vayas – se aferró a su cuello con ambas manos – no te vayas… no me dejes

Su voz tan rota lo conmovía aun en contra de si mismo – tranquila – susurró – aquí estoy – la estrecho entre sus brazos… se sentía tan fría… le acarició la espalda – vuelve a dormir – la fue arrullando y ella se fue relajando entre sus brazos hasta ir cayendo de nuevo en la inconciencia

Tenerla entre sus brazos era una dulce tortura… su olor lo embriagaba… su calor lo envolvía… pero ella había sido de otro… y no porque eso fuera importante… le había mentido… no le había dicho los motivos reales de su presencia en el crucero… habían engañado a su amiga… Alan podía ser un maldito… pero jamás lo imaginó de Serena… su ángel…

Poco a poco la fue soltando de entre sus brazos… se movió lentamente para no despertarla… pero ella lo sintió alejarse y se despertó – no me dejes – se aferró de nuevo a su camisa y empezó a llorar – no te vayas – suplicó

-tranquila Serena… no podemos estar así toda la noche – él contaba con que fuera muy entrada la madrugada… no porque quisiera ir a dormir o estar en otro lado… pero no quería estar con ella… mientras ella trataba de controlar sus lagrimas

-es que no… es que yo – no sabía ni como hablar… quería explicarle lo que pasaba realmente… y sabía que si dejaba que se fuera… jamás lo volvería a ver – por favor – suplicó – necesito… yo necesito decirte

-no Serena – hablo fuerte – no necesitas decirme nada… y además no quiero saberlo

-por favor – suplico de nuevo – te juro que después de decírtelo… yo… - esto le costaba mucho trabajo pero era su única oportunidad – después de eso te puedes ir – se le quebró la voz de nuevo

Darien suspiro… era lo mejor… o pasarían toda la noche así… era mejor que de una vez le rompiera el corazón por completo – de acuerdo – dijo al final… la mantuvo entre sus brazos… al menos se llevaría ese recuerdo… un recuerdo agridulce

Ella se pegó lo mas que pudo a su pecho y aspiro su aroma – yo conocí a Alan – le costó trabajo decir su nombre – hace algunos años… coincidimos en un proyecto de donde trabajaba… convivimos mas de seis meses… después de ese tiempo a mi me enviaron a otro trabajo… durante ese tiempo en que convivimos nos llevamos bien… congeniamos desde el principio… un comentario llevo al otro y sin darme cuenta me estaba proponiendo una relación un free como le dicen ahora… nada de compromisos… nada de noviazgos… a mi me pareció bien… a pesar de la distancia nos veíamos de vez en cuando… una vez al mes… a veces dos meses… yo estuve en un trabajo… en otro… y así pasaron dos años mas o menos… nos veíamos a intervalos durante ese tiempo… yo solo lo veía entre semana después de la oficina… a mi no me molestó nunca… los fines de semana eran para mi familia y a él no le molestó – se rio sin humor – ahora entiendo porque – se dijo a si misma

-Serena… no me vas a decir… – empezó a quejarse con ironía

-por favor… déjame continuar – le pidió – hace algún tiempo coincidimos en la misma oficina… aunque ya no trabajamos en el mismo equipo… nos veíamos casi diario – se avergonzó – él me propuso venir al crucero… yo… pensé… yo creí… días antes del crucero me dijo que no debía venir… que yo no podía acompañarlo… – de pronto se sintió furiosa y se estremeció – él nunca me dijo que era casado… y yo jamás creí… yo… lamento mucho todo esto – se disculpó apenada – yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie… cuando los encontré en el casino la primera noche me sentí tan mal… Melisa es tan buena… ella no merece nada de esto… yo jamás quise lastimarla… yo jamás quise lastimarte a ti – le acarició la mejilla y él se tensó – no podía contarte la verdad… lo único que pude hacer era darle la vuelta a Alan

-¿y después que? ¿Lo buscarías para reanudar su romance? – preguntó molesto alejándose un poco de ella

-no… yo solo no quería hacer un escandalo aquí… con Melisa cerca… contigo cerca… sabía que tenia que buscarlo y decirle un par de cosas antes de mandarlo al diablo – no trató de acercarse a Darien – yo… en verdad lo lamento – se hizo un ovillo para abrazarse a si misma y no dijo nada… cerró los ojos y esperó

Darien la miro un momento… sentía tantos deseos de abrazarla… de llenarla de besos… pero no podía… se sentía tan herido… ella no le había tenido confianza… ella no lo amaba o le hubiera confesado todo… después se puso en pie y salió del camarote… en cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta Serena lloro amargamente hasta que el sueño la venció…

XOXOXO

La mañana trajo una nueva resolución a la vida de Serena… ella ya no tenia nada a lo que aferrarse en aquel crucero… todo había sido un bonito sueño… pero ahora era momento de despertar… al crucero le quedaba poco tiempo… y ese tiempo lo iba a aprovechar para hacer algo que debía hacer… al parecer el destino estaba a su favor… encontró a la persona que quería ver… estaba sentada tomando el sol… solo deseaba con todo su corazón no lastimarla… no lo merecía

-Melisa – se sentó a su lado… la aludida tenia los ojos cerrados

-hola Serena – la saludo sonriendo - ¿Cómo te sientes?... aun te ves pálida… ¿dormiste bien?

-estoy bien Melisa… - sonrió apenada… esta mujer no merecía la pena que le iba a provocar… pero tampoco merecía estar con alguien como Alan – Melisa… yo… necesito hablar contigo

La aludida se enderezó en su camastro - ¿esta todo bien? – Se preocupó – es sobre Darien – asumió - ¿te hizo algo?

-no… no – sonrió divertida – Darien es incapaz de hacerme algo

-cierto – sonrió también - ¿entonces?

-Melisa esto es muy difícil para mí… no tengo cara para hablar contigo… pero… has sido tan buena conmigo… eres tan buena persona… por favor… espero que algún día me perdones

-Serena me asustas – de nuevo se llevo una mano al vientre

-yo no quiero lastimarte… estas embarazada ¿verdad? – preguntó lo obvio

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Se avergonzó – no he querido decir nada aun

-yo no diré nada… - le sonrió y después se puso seria – no quisiera tener que hacer esto… pero el crucero termina mañana y no quiero irme sin hablar contigo… por favor… sin en algún momento te sientes mal me lo dirás ¿verdad? – Le tomó la mano mientras Melisa asentía – júramelo – pidió con angustia

-te lo juro – le apretó la mano

-yo era la amante de Alan – dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿disculpa? – Abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo

Poco a poco le fue explicando a Melisa de su relación con Alan… asegurándole una y otra vez que jamás había sabido la verdad… que jamás había sabido de su existencia… - yo nunca me hubiera relacionado con él de haber sabido la verdad… lo cierto es que fui muy ciega… se me hizo fácil creer lo que él me decía

-a veces es muy convincente – dijo con amargura… Melisa estaba pálida pero muy tranquila - ¿y que pasa con Darien?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? – no entendió su pregunta

-¿por qué te acercaste a él?... ¿era para vengarte de Alan?

-no – grito asustada – jamás pensé en usar a Darien… yo… creo que en parte me sentía a gusto con él… me sentía protegida… querida – miro al suelo avergonzada – ahora también lo lastimé a él – sollozó – y no sabes cuanto me duele eso

-él te ama Serena – la rubia miró a Melisa… una parte de su corazón brincó de alegría pero otra le dolió como si se lo apretaran

-no… él no me ama Melisa… y si llegó a tener algún sentimiento parecido por mí con todo lo que pasó anoche es probable que ahora me odie – se le cerró la garganta

-yo no te puedo decir que siente Darien ahora… pero él es bueno… tal vez…

-no Melisa… no merezco su amor… ni su comprensión ni nada parecido… sabes… yo también lo amo… pero es lo que me merezco – sonrió con tristeza – es lo que merezco por hacerles daño – se puso en pie – espero que todo salga bien Melisa… y que tengas un niño hermoso y sano

-Serena – trató de tomarle la mano

-adiós Melisa… me dio gusto conocerte – después se alejó corriendo a su camarote… se encerró allí a llorar… Darien la amaba… eso le dolía tanto que temió que se le rompería el corazón en pequeños pedazos… se acostó en la cama hecha un ovillo y lloró hasta que no le quedaron lagrimas… el resto del día la paso en su camarote… no encendió el celular por temor a que la buscara Alan… no porque fuera a contestar… pero… era mejor no saber nada de él… en la noche pidió algo de comer al restaurante… no es que tuviera hambre pero al menos con eso se mantendría ocupada un rato… ordenó su maleta mientras picaba la comida y se fue a dormir sin conciliar el sueño… a la mañana siguiente llamó a su amiga Amy… para avisarle que llegaría a las 5 de la tarde… su amiga le prometió estar allí por ella… Serena le dio pocos detalles del viaje pero le aseguró que después le contaría… después llamó a sus papas para avisarles a que hora llegaría y que el novio de Amy las recogería

XOXOXO

-¿y que vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Melisa a Darien mientras desayunaban esa mañana

-no lo sé – dijo con frustración…durante la cena habían conversado lo que le dijo Serena a Melisa…

-vamos Darien llevas toda la noche pensando en eso… no me digas que no lo sabes

-ella me engaño… ella nos engaño Melisa… no puedo olvidar eso tan fácilmente – cerró los puños con molestia – todo este tiempo me oculto ese secreto

-pero Darien ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo Alan… ella es buena

-aun no puedo creer que aceptes esto con tanta naturalidad… es increíble… yo lo hubiera mandado al diablo

-aun no es momento de que lo mande al diablo… yo sospechaba que tenia a otra… bueno… a otras… pero no había tenido ni el valor ni la oportunidad de averiguar nada

-¿además de Serena hay otras? – Su amiga asintió – pero ¿Qué esperas para divorciarte?

-aun no es el momento Darien… mi papá esta realizando los tramites necesarios para el divorcio… pero tengo que tener cuidado para evitar que se quede con el dinero de mamá recuerda que murió hace poco y aun esta en conflicto la herencia… mi papá esta arreglando eso para que Alan no vea ni un centavo de ese dinero

-pero entonces si lo vas a dejar

-es lo menos que se merece… quizá pueda usar lo de la infidelidad para agilizar el proceso

-pues deberías cortarle la cabeza… es mejor ser viuda que divorciada ¿no crees? – bromeó con acidez… ambos rieron

-¿y entonces?

-¿entonces que? – preguntó de vuelta haciéndose el loco

-Serena – comentó lo obvio

-¿Qué con ella? – fingió desconocimiento

-deja de jugar al tonto – le golpeo el hombro - ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿La vas a buscar? ¿Le vas a pedir perdón?

-yo no tengo que pedir perdón – refutó ofendido – ella es la que tendría que pedirme perdón por todo este embrollo – se hizo el digno y se cruzó de brazos

-buena razón tenia Serena en llamarte maldito arrogante – se rio divertida

Darien puso cara de ofendido – Melisa – dramatizó – no soy un maldito arrogante – después se rio recordando como habían chocado el primer día

-ella te ama – se puso seria – ella merece ser feliz… vas a perderla por culpa de un imbécil como Alan

-ella no me ama Mel – su corazón brincó de la emoción que las palabras de su amiga le provocaron recién las pronunció – si me amara hubiera sido sincera conmigo

-ella te ama – volvió a decir – ella me lo dijo… y es normal que tuviera miedo de decirte la verdad… ¿acaso nunca has sentido miedo Darien? ¿Nunca has temido el resultado de tus actos? ¿O las consecuencias?

-ella debió pensárselo antes de andar con un casado – alegó

-pero ella no lo sabia – la defendió fieramente

-pero Mel – no podía negar las palabras de su amiga

-pero nada Darien… ella te ama… tu la amas… ¿Qué mas quieres?

-yo… - que le podía decir… si Serena era todo lo que había soñado y mucho más

-piénsalo Darien… pero no quiero oír tus quejas cuando pierdas a esa mujer – lo regaño

Durante el resto de la mañana meditó las palabras de Melisa… pero… tenia miedo… miedo de sufrir de nuevo… miedo de perderla… miedo… y entonces entendió la pregunta de Melisa… ahora mismo sabia lo que era el miedo… y entendía a Serena… tomó su maleta que ya tenia hecha y se dirigió al camarote de Serena… el camino se le dificultó mucho porque mucha gente ya iba saliendo del barco… cuando llegó al cuarto de Serena se dio cuenta que ella ya se había ido… la puerta estaba abierta y el lugar estaba vacío… salió deprisa pero de nuevo tuvo problemas con la gente que también quería salir… por mas que iba viendo de un lado a otro no la vio por ningún lado… llego a la bahía… al área de estacionamiento.. Y no vio nada… la había perdido…

XOXOXO

-y bien – comentó Amy desde el asiento del copiloto girándose para mirar a Serena que venia en el asiento trasero – ¿me vas a contar que paso?

Serena miró a Richard que venia conduciendo en silencio… Serena negó con la cabeza – no quiero hablar de eso ahora – miró a su amiga – llevabas razón Amy – fue todo lo que dijo… su amiga entendió enseguida… las cosas con Alan no habían salido como Serena esperaba… pero esa mirada tan triste le decía que había mucha historia en todo ese viaje… tendría que ser paciente con su amiga… el viaje estuvo en silencio – gracias por todo amigos – se despidió de ellos y entró a su casa… sus papás la recibieron con una calurosa bienvenida… su mamá hizo una cena especial para ella

-pensé que irías a cenar con Amy – comentó su padre mientras cenaban

-ella quería pasar tiempo con Richard – mintió sin dar mas detalles… la conversación se centró en el viaje… los lugares que vieron… el clima… al menos mantuvo una conversación entusiasta se la había pasado muy bien con Darien… obviamente omitió comentar que había conocido a Darien… aunque su mamá pareció detectar ese detalle… pero no dijo nada durante la cena

XOXOXO

Ambos tomaron su rutina habitual… como si nada hubiera pasado… Darien en la arquitectura… Serena en el área de proyectos… un par de ocasiones Alan la espero fuera de las oficinas para hablar con ella… pero ella siempre lo evitaba… cambio su número de teléfono y solo les dio el nuevo numero a unos cuantos amigos importantes y a su familia… cuando tuvo oportunidad le platicó a Amy lo ocurrido… su amiga no la critico… no la regaño ni nada por el estilo… solo le dio su apoyo… y para Serena eso era lo único importante

XOXOXO

SEIS MESES DESPUES

Darien no sabia donde encontrar a Serena… su única opción era preguntarle a Alan donde trabajaba… pero desde que habían regresado del crucero y su amiga hubiera interpuesto la demanda de divorcio no sabia nada de él… y no es que quisiera preguntarle directamente por ella… su teléfono sonó en ese momento

-Chiba – respondió de manera automática

-_hola Darien ¿Cómo estas?_ – preguntó una animada voz femenina

-Mel… que gusto saber de ti… ¿como has estado? ¿Qué tal el embarazo?

_-todo de maravilla Darien… ¿tu como estas?_

-pues estoy… que es decir mucho

_-vamos Darien no me digas que no la has encontrado_

-no Melisa… aun no el encuentro – dijo con pesar

-_que triste _– comentó sinceramente – _te llamo para invitarte a una cena por mi cumpleaños _

-diablos… me olvidé que pronto es tu cumpleaños… lo siento amiga pero he tenido mucho trabajo estos días

-_entre otras cosas en la cabeza_ – fingió resentimiento

-Melisa yo… - empezó a disculparse

-_no digas nada… solo dime que vendrás ¿si?_ – hablo como niña pequeña… logrando que el pelinegro sonriera

-de acuerdo amiga… iré

-_perfecto_ – sonrió entusiasmada – _te veo el viernes a las 9 de la noche en casa de mis padres_

-ahí estaré – después de las despedidas colgaron

XOXOXO

No podía creer que estuviera ahí… como se dejo convencer por ella… suspiró… a quien engañaba… le dio mucho gusto recibir una llamada suya… aunque se le hizo extraño que la localizara… le pareció lógica su explicación… la encontró por el directorio de la empresa donde trabaja… era obvio que después de que le contara la historia supiera donde encontrarla… ya habían pasado seis meses desde aquel crucero… en el que encontró lo mejor de la vida y lo perdió por lo peor que había conocido… pero ya no había tiempo de lamentaciones… ella estaba ahí porque Melisa la invitó… casi le había rogado que fuera… y ella no se pudo resistir… porque eso significaba que la había perdonado… era una lastima que Darien estuviera de viaje… pero por otro lado era lo mejor… quizá nunca querría volver a verla… y no podía permitir un escandalo en casa de los padres de Melisa… tomó varias bocanadas de aire… se sentía nerviosa… se alisó la falda… iba a tocar la puerta cuando una mano le cubrió la boca y un brazo la tomó por la cintura… de repente estaba moviéndose hacia la calle jalada por ese brazo… quería gritar pero no podía… no hubiera podido ni aunque no tuviera la mano tapándole la boca… tenia terror de que la persona que se la llevaba fuera la mas detestable e indeseable de su mundo… se removió entre sus brazos pero por mas que hacia intentos no lo conseguía… se estaba desesperando

-gusto en verte – susurró una voz masculina en su oído… no podía distinguir la voz… era demasiado ronca – después de tanto tiempo… - estaba tan aterrada que poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

**Un capítulo más arriba… ¿Qué les pareció?... intenso no creen?, bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado… muchas gracias por sus alertas, por agregarme a sus favoritos y por sus reviews. Gracias a: Andy Nicolao, flakis, karly15, Lady Chiba Tsukino, maireth-SM cullen, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, marsromina, mayilu, Ms yass, naiara1254, princessqueen, SalyLuna, Usako-Chiba-T, Vampirita17, yesqui2000, Jan.**

**También gracias a la invitada que me dejó RW en el capítulo 2 pero que no me puso su nombre… desconocida… ¿Quién eres? Jajajaja**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos por seguirme**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	5. Chapter 5

•**·.·´¯`·.·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·.·´¯`·.·•**

No podía creer en su suerte… después de tanto tiempo… después de tanto buscarla… justo la viene a encontrar a la puerta de esa casa… no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad… tenia que hacer algo… se fue acercando silenciosamente… ella ni siquiera lo notó… se notaba nerviosa… estaba tan cerca de ella… era ahora o nunca… le cubrió la boca y la rodeo con su brazo… la alejó de la puerta encaminándose a la calle… ella se resistía… pero después de hablarle al oído no anticipo que se desmayaría en sus brazos…

XOXOXO

Serena fue recobrando la conciencia… no sabia exactamente donde estaba… todo estaba a media luz… deslizo sus manos a sus lados… estaba en una cama… las sabanas se sentían de satín… no podía saber el color… era amplia… estaba en medio de la habitación… no podía asegurarlo pero las dimensiones eran amplias… de pronto recordó lo que le había pasado… la puerta de casa de los padres de Melisa… unos brazos… una voz… se enderezó de golpe y eso le provoco un mareo… algo se movió en las sombras… era una silueta de hombros anchos… era alto… en definitiva era un hombre… la silueta se movió frente a ella… pero la escasa luz no le permitía distinguir nada… la luz del buró no iluminaba mucho

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Serena con histeria mientras se pegaba a la cabecera - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó al no obtener respuesta… la sombra se seguía moviendo acercándose a ella lentamente- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – se hinco en la cama… lista para correr en cualquier momento… la falda le estorbaba y probablemente tropezaría pero tenia que intentar correr… la sombra se movió de nuevo mas cerca de la cama a los pies de la misma… la luz reflejo en la silueta… no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… parpadeo… quizá estaba alucinando

-hola Serena – habló el hombre… llevaba la camisa a medio abrir dejando ver su pecho… su pelo estaba desordenado… - que bueno que ya despertaste

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó en un hilo de voz aun incapaz de creer lo que veía… se sentía débil… temía desmayarse de nuevo

-en mi departamento – comentó como si nada

-¿Qué hago aquí? – se sentía tonta haciendo esa pregunta… pero no pudo evitar decirla

-te desmayaste – mencionó lo obvio levantando los hombros con indiferencia – no podía dejarte tirada a mitad de la calle – sonrió de lado de manera pícara – es mejor tenerte en mi cama

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo pero no supo que decir y la cerró… el hombre se movió para sentarse del lado derecho y la rubia solo atinó a moverse hacia atrás pegándose más a la cabecera

-no me digas que me tienes miedo – rio burlonamente

-claro que no – respondió enojada y levantando la barbilla – yo no te tengo miedo

-bien – sonrió de nuevo acercándose a ella – no quisiera asustarte – de improviso la tomó en sus brazos haciéndola jadear… pero el grito se quedo a mitad de su garganta porque en ese momento la besó… la besó salvajemente… violentamente… con ansiedad y desesperación… ella al principio no hizo nada… para después intentar apartarse sin éxito… le empujó el pecho… se removió en sus brazos… trato de mover la cabeza… pero nada evitaba el asalto a su boca… y poco a poco aun en contra de su voluntad se fue rindiendo al beso… de pronto ella era participe de una batalla entre ambos… se colgó de su cuello y le jaló el cabello haciéndolo jadear sobre sus labios – sí – jadeó mientras atacaba su cuello con húmedos besos – te estas rindiendo – le hizo un pequeño chupetón mientras le desabotonaba la blusa

-no – gimió al sentir sus dientes en su cuello – no lo hagas – se estremeció al sentir su mano sobre su sostén

-yo sé que quieres… lo quieres tanto como yo – le subió el sostén de un tirón atacando sus senos con ansia… con urgencia… chupó… lamió y besó como un poseso… la rubia solo jadeaba y gemía mientras le jalaba el cabello… le subió la falda hasta la cintura y acaricio su punto de placer sobre la tanga

-no quiero – gimió sujetando con fuerza la sabana – no quiero – a cada negativa el hombre hacia mas presión a su punto y aumentaba la velocidad – no quiero – le quitó la tanga y cambio la mano por su boca y lengua… lamió su punto… sus labios… la rubia se estremeció – no por favor – la penetró con la lengua y con sus dedos acariciaba su punto sin piedad… la rubia dejo de hablar para jadear hasta que el orgasmo la hizo gritar… quedo extenuada sobre la sabana… solo respiraba entrecortadamente

-no te desmayes de nuevo – le dijo enderezándose… se quito la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón… liberó su masculinidad y jadeo agradecido… estaba listo… la rubia lo miró y contuvo el aliento mientras negaba con la cabeza – aun falta la mejor parte – se colocó sobre ella alineando sus sexos… se restregó en ella y ambos jadearon

-no lo hagas – trató de empujarlo de los hombros pero no ejercía presión – no lo hagas – pidió de nuevo sintiendo el roce de sus sexos

-lo siento – dijo con pesar en su oído – pero ambos lo necesitamos… - la miro a los ojos mientras entraba en ella… se quedaron quietos – te necesito tanto – susurro de nuevo a su oído… se fue moviendo poco a poco… lentamente… disfrutando la sensación de su abrazo interno... recargó su frente en su hombro mientras ella le jalaba el pelo… fue acelerando sus movimientos… solo se oían sus jadeos y gemidos… la pasión se desbordo en ellos en un orgasmo que los hizo gritar hasta quedarse roncos… se dejo caer sobre ella sin aplastarla… cuando recuperaron el aliento se enderezó y levantó a la rubia… le quito la ropa cuidadosamente… ella se dejaba hacer sin protestar y luego la deposito en la cama bajo las sabanas… se acabó de quitar su propia ropa y luego se acostó junto a ella deteniendo su peso en un codo… ella se fue moviendo a modo de quedar boca abajo mirando al lado contrario donde se acostó él quien le acarició la espalda delicadamente como si la arrullara

-eso no fue justo – giró el rostro pero no lo miró a él… tenía la mirada hacia abajo – eres un abusivo – hizo un pequeño puchero

-tu no te quejaste mucho – sonrió por su puchero mientras le besaba la espalda

-claro que me queje – se estremeció – te dije que no quería… eso se llama violación

-tu boca decía que no –la besó fugazmente… se acercó a ella rodeándola de la cintura – pero tu cuerpo – le besó el hombro – decía otra cosa – le llenó la espalda de besos y le hacia cosquillas… la rubia se reía y se estremecía

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó poniéndose seria y mirándolo a los ojos

-¿ahora? – La miró con intensidad – puedo pensar en muchas cosas que pueden pasar ahora – la recorrió con una mirada de lujuria

-no seas tonto – se quejó empujándole el pecho – sabes a lo que me refiero

-lo que va a pasar ahora – la estrecho más – es que vas a dormir en mis brazos hoy… y mañana – le besó el hombro – y pasado mañana – le besó la espalda – y la siguiente noche… y la siguiente noche… y la siguiente noche – mientras lo decía la seguía besando – y la siguiente noche

-son muchas noches ¿no te parece? – los besos la estaban derritiendo

-y es solo el principio amor – le besó los labios

-¿en verdad soy tu amor? – pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos y sintiendo su corazón desbocado

-en realidad – hizo una pausa dramática – eres mi cabeza de chorlito… pero me dio flojera decirlo – se rio divertido

-maldito arrogante – lo empujó dejándolo de espaldas a la cama mientras se hincaba a su lado… fingió enojo pero luego lo miro serio… tanto que él dejo de reír – te amo Darien – lo dijo sinceramente… se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – lamento mucho haberte lastimado – empezó a llorar

Darien se enderezó y la abrazó – yo también te amo – la estrechó y le acaricio la espalda – no llores… el pasado quedo atrás

-pensé que… me odiabas – no podía dejar de llorar – que te había perdido

-claro que no te odio tontita – le besó el pelo… después la soltó y se acomodó en la cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera – deja te cuento una historia – le dijo alzando los brazos a ella… ella fue a él y se dejo abrazar recargando su cabeza en su pecho – cuando me enteré de lo sucedido entre Alan y tú me quise morir… me sentía tan dolido y no porque hubiera estado con él… - la sintió tensarse – sino porque no me habías tenido confianza… eso me dolió mas que nada

-tenia miedo de decirte la verdad – su voz era apenada

-lo sé… después hablé con Melisa y me contó que hablaste con ella – Serena lo miró… asombrada – me lo contó esa misma noche – Serena iba a decir algo pero él la puso un dedo en los labios – ella me explicó todo… me contó lo que tu me habías contado la noche anterior – ella se estremeció de nuevo y él la estrechó – estuve pensando en eso toda la noche y la mañana siguiente… entendí lo que era tener miedo… porque yo mismo tenia miedo de sufrir de nuevo… y entendí tu miedo… tal vez hubiera guardado silencio como tu lo hiciste

-te juro que no quería seguir con él… solo que no me pareció correcto enfrentarlo en el barco… sabia que te lo contaría después pero primero tenia que terminar definitivamente con él

-lo entiendo… ese día – continuo su historia – te fui a buscar a tu camarote… en ese momento sabía que lo único que quería era hablar contigo… aclarar todo esto… pero no te encontré – la estrechó en sus brazos – y no pude encontrarte en todo este tiempo – le besó los labios – y esta noche… cuando te vi frente a la casa de Melisa no cabía de la emoción… pero no me escuchaste cerca y bueno… no pude evitar acercarme así – ella le acaricio la mejilla – no conté con que te desmayarías

-por un momento pensé que era Alan – tembló – fue tanto mi miedo que no supe de mí por un tiempo

-y fue bastante tiempo – se burló… ella hizo un puchero – no te enojes cabeza de chorlito – le besó el pelo

-¿bueno y luego? – fingió molestia

-y cuando te vi aquí en mi cama – le acaricio el costado – me di cuenta de algo… - la miró con intensidad

-que querías violarme – ahora ella le tomó el pelo – arrogante – lo miro con desdén… o al menos eso aparento

-en parte si – le acaricio el seno haciéndola jadear – pero me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti – la miro a los ojos con intensidad – que te amo más que a nada ni a nadie y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – le tomó la mano derecha y se la llevo a los labios mientras Serena no podía contener el torrente de lágrimas de sus ojos – sé mi esposa ¿quieres?

-¿me dejas contarte una historia? – preguntó en vez de responder a su pregunta

-adelante – dijo algo decepcionado

-cuando te conocí me caíste mal – bromeó y ambos sonrieron – es broma… cuando chocamos sentí algo en mi corazón que no supe explicar… cuando nos encontramos aquella primera noche en cubierta me sentí tan bien contigo… después de lo que supe fue como si el dolor y la vergüenza que sentía se hubieran ido… porque contigo me sentía segura… protegida…

-sabes…esa noche te veías tan hermosa bajo los rayos de la luna – la rubia sonrió – y después cuando me acerque quise mitigar tu dolor… que en ese momento no sabia porque era

-tú te acercaste a mi y yo quería escapar de esa mala broma del destino – le acarició la mejilla con ternura – con el tiempo me di cuenta que eras bueno… en muchos sentidos… no pude evitar compararte con Alan y – Darien se tensó – no te llega ni a los talones… tú eres tierno… cariñoso… inteligente… atractivo – le acarició el pecho tentadoramente – eres un buen hombre – dejo su mano sobre su corazón – la noche del baile antes… cuando estábamos en mi camarote yo quería estar contigo… pero quería terminar las cosas con él… yo te rechace y tu no te enojaste… no te indignaste

-Alan se hubiera molestado

-exacto… él me hubiera hecho un escandalo o algo así… pero tu me diste una razón mas para amarte… - los ojos de Darien brillaron – me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco y te amo con toda mi alma… Darien… sería un honor para mí ser tu esposa

Darien se lanzo a sus labios apasionadamente – te amo cabeza de chorlito – la rubia se fue colocando a horcajadas sobre él mientras seguían besándose

-yo también te amo – se restregó sobre él haciéndolo jadear – ni siquiera puedo compararte con él – lamió su cuello mientras se seguía restregando… él acariciaba toda la piel que tenia a su alcance – eres mejor en muchos aspectos – la tomó de las caderas aumentando la fricción

-¿te parece? – Besó su cuello mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en su cabello – como en que aspectos – preguntó mientras sus besos bajaban a sus senos

La rubia jadeo – besas muy bien – gimió fuertemente al sentir la boca del pelinegro cerrarse en uno de sus senos – sí… lo haces tan bien – atacó el otro de la misma manera – sabes como tratarlos

-que mas – la reto moviendo las caderas haciéndolos jadear

-estas bien equipado – la rubia metió la mano entre ellos y atrapó su virilidad en sus dedos… lo masajeo tentadoramente… se fue acomodando de modo que quedaron alineados… fue bajando poco a poco devorándolo lentamente haciéndolos contener la respiración… se quedo quieta mirándolo a los ojos – definitivamente se siente muy bien… es como si encajáramos a la perfección

-estamos hechos… el uno para el otro – gimió mientras colocaba perezosamente sus manos sobre los muslos de la rubia y los acariciaba distraídamente – soy completamente tuyo

La rubia tomó control de sus movimientos primero hacia adelante y atrás de manera sutil… después fue acelerando poco a poco mientras ondeaba su cadera para generar más fricción… la rubia solo podía jadear y gemir… le acariciaba el pecho… le besaba el rostro… ambos se iban perdiendo en un mar de sensaciones… Darien le apretó las caderas marcando el ritmo de arriba hacia abajo hasta que ambos gritaron mientras explotaban en mil pedazos de placer… Serena se dejo caer sobre el pecho del pelinegro mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos

-te amo arrogante

-te amo cabeza de chorlito

XOXOXO

TRES MESES DESPUES

-¿eres feliz? – le preguntaba el pelinegro a la rubia mientras ambos caminaban por la cubierta de un barco a la luz de la luna

-mucho… ¿y tu? – iban tomados de la mano… llegaron hasta uno de los barandales donde se podía apreciar la inmensidad del mar

-mucho – Darien la hizo girar entre sus brazos – fue una buena idea venir de luna de miel a un crucero – le besó la mejilla

-me pareció que era algo poético dado que nos conocimos en un crucero – recargo la cara en su pecho… podía oír los latidos de su corazón

-eres bastante lista cabeza de chorlito – dijo con admiración para luego besar el tope de su cabeza

-lo sé arrogante – bromeó con él mientras lo estrechaba de la cintura – por eso me quieres tanto

-por eso y por muchas cosas – le besó los labios fugazmente para luego dejar un camino de besos por su cuello y hombro

-como cuales – jadeo animada por sus caricias

-eres dulce… hueles a rosas y fresas – inhalo en el hueco de su cuello haciéndole cosquillas – eres hermosa – le acaricio la espalda – por dentro y por fuera… eres divertida – fue dejando besos en su cuello y se acercó a su oído – eres sexy – susurró con voz ronca para luego morder su oreja… la rubia jadeó – y me amas

-mas que a mi vida – convino Serena mientras buscaba sus labios con desesperación – te amo tanto – susurro sobre sus labios entre jadeos

-¿quieres que probemos el jacuzzi del camarote? – le preguntó pícaramente mientras le acariciaba las piernas sobre la falda

-pensé que nunca lo sugerirías – sonrió apretando sus senos contra su pecho – ya estaba pensando como emboscarte

-¿en serio? – La tomó en brazos haciéndola gritar – bueno… espero que la emboscada sea para otro momento – la rubia se colgó de su cuello mientras le llenaba de besos el rostro

-eso dalo por hecho – Darien caminó apresurado mientras ambos reían e ignoraban las miradas que algunos pasajeros les dedicaban… dispuestos a ser felices de ahora y para siempre… perdonando el pasado… y mirando al futuro con esperanza y amor…

•**·. ·´¯`·. ·•****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR****Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ****•·. ·´¯`·.·•**

**Bueno… aquí el capítulo final de esta pequeña historia… ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿era lo que esperaban?... espero que les haya gustado… a mí me encantó escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes… gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos, me agregaron a sus alertas y me dejaron reviews… gracias a: Andy Nicolao, naiara1254, princessqueen, yesqui2000, Usako-Chiba-T, VICO-darien, Jan, fran, marsromina, Ms yass, Lady Chiba Tsukino, Nai SD, Moon, SalyLuna, sailor gaby, Vere Canedo, mari. **

**Gracias y nos leemos la próxima **

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
